Fefnir: Plans Unraveled
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: It is continuation of Athena: A New Threat. After few years after the events of Chorus being stolen. Athena and friends goes about their day until the true enemy show itself.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Fefnir's Log.**

Yes it is me Fefnir, this is the first time I use this crappy log. As for my family goes, Athena my wife tries to handle her job and help me out. I tend to burn things outside of the city. I hate people telling people making fun of my wife and family but now a days I wanted to punch them but I am saving every energy for those ass holes who took my daughter. I would have been jailed so many times but Athena keep on reminding me by her face of how much our daughter is gone.

My daughter has not been seen for 8 years. Wow she should be 17 by now. I have miss throwing several birthday parties and hear her day at school. Omega and Magician have their 8 year old daughter in elementary school. Her brother Angel comes by and pick her up. Yes I am freaking jealous. He has his son that is with him when my daughter is gone. He better keep his children close to him or they might be ended up like my daughter. Harpuia and Leviathan, another set I am jealous. Their daughter graduated a year early and now is in college. That could have been my daughter. Instead, I am seeing it on Lily.

Getting away from the frustration of my daughter's disappearance. Dr. Marril and Sniper are engage. Whatever he did to get her, he better keep her. Destiny and the human Girouette has been engage. I am not surprised. Laura and Berserker is a weird pairing but they are engage as well. I won't complain that piece of metal can bring the can of whoop ass to protect that human. Master X is engage as well. I am happy for him. That chick Alia is a sweetheart and is willing to help him out. He better have us in his wedding.

I do not want to sound like a wuss and tell people about my problems but if this is the way I am going to let my anger out besides destroying stuff then I will try it. However, nothing beats getting down to business with your two fists.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Angel's History Skit.**

Angel has walked to school with a energy saber in his back dressing up historic event. He decides to dress up like his uncle in the old days and pulled it off since his father's armor is based off of Zero's old armor. He was happy since this is the last day being in the last grade required to be in school before college. Angel is ahead and is glad. Everyone in the school praised him for getting that far, however, he sighs as he wished that Chorus was here with him. He figures she probably graduated in a year already. This is his biggest accomplishment. Angel walk around as people dressed from the 21st century to the 28th century.

"Hah! I am General fear me," said Forge as he did dress as General and did a good job.

"Why I have to be Colonel," said Core. Forge and Day looks at him and smile widely as they found Angel.

"Colonel is the second of command toward General. And besides we agreed that I be one of the arm forces," said Day. Angel walks towards them.

"Ack it is Zero we must leave before we are dead," said Forge. They look at Angel and smile.

"Hey what's up," said Day as he give high fives to Angel. Forge and Core looks at Angel.

"Man how do you do that. I mean you have the height correction as Zero," said Forge.

"I do not know. I grew tall as my dad who is the same height as Zero," said Angel. Forge smiles.

"Yeah I know that feeling. Mom says that I would be the same height as my dad. I would have not known. Since he died 5 years ago," said Forge.

"My mom says the same thing about me," said Core, "Though my dad died 8 year ago."

"Heh my mom would told me that I probably will be the same height but I will not be the same attitude as him. And that fool died 3 years ago," said Day.

"Well the playroom have a competition of who can act out like the characters. We tried to find a decent hero to use," said Forge.

"Hey why don't we use me as Zero, who is a hero," said Angel. Day shakes head as he heard this.

"It has to be historic. I do not think Zero went up there to space to destroy Repliforce weapon," said Day.

"He did and have a lover name Iris. I would not doubt he did not went up there to save the world just for her," said Angel.

"Let me research into that. Now," said Core as he went to his laptop and find out in the world wide web in the maverick hunter files and saw that Angel was right.

"Dude you are right. They even have a picture of her. Man she is hoooootttttt," said Core. Everyone looks at the article and yet Angel was right. They even have a picture of Iris. Angel looks at the picture and thinks back at his aunt.

"Wow she is a babe. I wonder how she is in bed. Whoa back up Angel this is your aunt you are talking about. Uncle Zero will kill you for even have those thoughts," thought Angel as he start blushing.

"Well Forge, you are the drama guy who wants to be an action star might as well whip up a script," said Day.

"I am on it," said Forge as he starts writing a script and fit in Angel in it. Core shuts his Laptop as he does not want everybody else looks at Iris. A random girl hides herself as she dress as Iris. Angel looks at the girl and it was the same girl who likes Core.

"Eheheh," said Angel as he has a sweat drop on the back of his head also blushing. The Iris look alike came walking towards Core.

"Core what do you think of my outfit," said the girl. Forge looks at her as she looks hot.

"Woah momma put out the fire. I never thought humanoids looks hot as Iris," said Forge.

"Um…. Marcy you look fantastic as Iris," said Day. Core looks at the girl that everyone calls Marcy. Core may wore the black suit and the heat laser sword but he was looking at Marcy with a huge smile on his face.

"Forge can we added Marcy to the script," said Core. Forge has a smile on his face.

"Consider it done. Since she looks like Iris we can have her pair up with Angel for a while until the huge fight scene that we will have against Colonel and Zero. This is going to be fun," said Forge, "This is how it is going to work. We start off a fight scene with Colonel and Zero. Iris stops the fight. Zero goes against Cyber Peacock. Cyber Peacock dies. Then we go for Round 2 Zero vs. Colonel. Colonel dies. Iris gets upset and attacks Zero. In the end Iris dies, but before she dies she conveys her love to Zero. Then Zero goes after the General and then General injured really bad and the place shakes. When that happens we will left the scene with Generals last words and everyone will come on out," said Forge.

"No argument there," said Day. Core and Marcy smiles as they were happy of the whole skit.

"With the five of us we might get A's on history. If we done it right we do not have to deal with boring history," said Forge.

"I like history but then again Mr. Failsworth likes to do what the first part of his name to students," said Core.

"Thank you for letting me in your group. Many will not want me because I am out of their timeline," said Marcy.

"You just happened to come to us in the right timing, Marcy. And beside you are our female actress we have," said Forge.

"Thanks guys," said Marcy as she receive her skit. Angel receives his, Core, and Day also receive theirs.

"Come on lets practice the skit. We want the audience be surprised," said Forge. Everyone nods as they went to the front of the school to perform.

"COLONEL," shouted Angel as he reads out of his skit. Core was walking and heard Angel.

"COLONEL," shouted Angel again. Core looks at Angel as he has his saber drawn out.

"I am disappointed on you Colonel," said Angel to Core. Core gave that shock looked at Angel.

"What are you think you are doing?" asked Core as he reads his script. Angel looks at Core.

"It is not too late. Stop the coup now," said Angel. Core closes his eyes as he reach the decision.

"Never," said Core as he is proud of the skit. Angel looks at his skit as he started to read.

"If that is your decision. Then prepare yourself," said Angel as he went in and lunge the attack. Core blocks the attack as the two are in an actual sword fight. Marcy comes in and read her skit.

"Stop, please. Brother, remember Zero has saved my life," said Marcy. Core looks at his skit again.

"Very well, the next time we meet I will end this for sure," said Core as he walks off. Marcy gave the concern look.

"Zero please don't fight my brother. If you do I am afraid that one of you," said Marcy as Angel get stands next to her.

"Someone must stop Repliforce," said Angel as he walks off. Marcy tries to act worried.

"Zero," said Marcy as Angel left. Marcy left the stage and Forge stops everyone. He smiles.

"That was great Marcy. You did well for the first part. Core and Angel, both of you need to stop reading your lines in mid ways," said Forge.

"Well we are doing the best we can. I did not think Colonel has a major role on this," said Core.

"Hey I am not complaining because I have a short line, just the way I like it," said Day.

"Well lets keep on practicing the skit and us acting is not due until lunch break is over," said Angel. The group practice and did not realize that Zero and Iris were out and about hearing Angel and several other people acting out in a skit.

"I do not know what is worse hearing my memories coming out or having children telling them as they probe my mind," said Iris. Zero looks at Iris and the teenagers doing a skit.

"How about we see this play that these five are doing. We will talk to the children later after their skit," said Zero. The two waited for the children went in and run to their class.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Change of Plans**

Marcy, Forge, Day, Core, and Angel were finished their practice and sit down on history class. The history teacher came out and looks at all the students who are dressed up trying to earn points for his class. He has white hair with glasses on. He has a white shirt with a tie and some brown slacks. He is light skinned, blue eyes, and has that age of retirement.

"For those of you who dress up and have a skit ready well save that for tonight. Today I want all of you to write me a ten page paper group effort that is due today. Plus for the individual work of writing me a 3 page summary of the character you have chosen their background and what they do on that time," said the teacher. A student raises her hand.

"Yes miss Milton," said the teacher. The student stands up as she is addressing her question.

"When is these pages due? Mr. Failsworth," said the student. Mr. Failsworth look at that student.

"It is due at the end of class. If I have not have those two papers in my hands by today all who did not do it will receive an F for this course," said Mr. Failsworth. All the students were sweating bullets. Forge raise his hand as Mr. Failsworth looks at him.

"Yes Mr. Wilsworth," said Mr. Failsworth. Forge stands up as the four who is with his group looks at him.

"Sir can we use the library. Some of us do not have a laptop to work with," said Forge.

"Very well but that paper has to be in my hands by the end of class," said Mr. Failsworth.

"I am done talking I want everyone to have that paper to me so I better not hear any talking unless you are done," said Mr. Failsworth. Core, Day, Forge, Marcy, and Angel left to the library.

"This sucks I have the skit ready to use. That old guy tricked us," said Forge. Day and Marcy looks at the rest.

"Not to worry. The ten page paper is going to be finish by today. I just started on it. And so far got five pages done. And that is from the skit that Forge made out. It describe the scene and what happened. I am doing as much as I can to get the purpose of the war with Repliforce. If I can finish writing the paper, we have to worry about the individual papers," said Core.

"Wow I did not know you type that fast. No wonder you love history so much," said Day.

"Hey when I get out of here I want to be a historian. They keep files of old stuff more than a museum would," said Core.

"Hey that is right. Museums are the physical part but the data and everything that is written is in the historians office. They are the one that reads those stuff and write books about it," said Day.

"Though I do not understand why you pick Colonel," said Forge. Core stops writing and look at everyone in the group.

"I am somewhat like him. We have family members we wanted to protect and I take orders without question. We only care about two things and that is family and the group we are in. That is why when we pick on Angel when we are tykes, I never asked anything and just follow the lead," said Core.

"Wow and that is how you sword fight by reading history books??" asked Day to Core.

"Well yeah. I learned all of the sword techniques from Colonel's moves and from the olden times fighting," said Core, "Though many have created new techniques from the previous or old techniques."

"What about you Forge? Why do you pick General than any other people?" asked Angel.

"Well, I like the leader type both in acting and in real situation. It may sound strange but the fact is that the General is a well respected person. I felt like I wanted that. Before when I was little, I wanted everyone give me respect and I was wrong with that. You cannot demand respect when you got to earn it. He probably earn that title and his position of Repliforce by the people themselves. Till this day I wanted to have that respectful figure," said Forge. Angel kind of understands that part.

"What about you Day? Why Cyber Peacock? I mean there are other people to choose but why him?" asked Forge. Core again start typing on his laptop.

"Well besides he was a maverick working for Sigma that tricks the Repliforce he is on their side. I find him being the lawyer of the two. But a lawyer going for Sigma side and only his side. I do think without him around to bring the key points that Sigma wanted this, he would have just been targeted like Split Mushroom from both sides. However since both Cyber Peacock and Split Mushroom were both hiding from the war and tried to make it more possible, they would of just make the Maverick Hunters problem go worse," said Day.

"Wow, so you were thinking him as a lawyer. I never thought of him that way," said Core.

"Well I am going to be a lawyer soon. I mean I like arguments and debate people like a lawyer would," said Day.

"What about you Angel why Zero?" asked Forge. Angel looks down and take a breather.

"It may sounded weird but I pick him because he resemble my father's past. Also I think I can resemble some of his personalities. We both have someone we really care about and would fight for that person no matter what the situation calls for. We do not care for our physical being if it means sacrificing ourselves for a friend in need. We both do not really care for what others think of us as long as we do what we think it is right," said Angel.

"So when you defend Chorus and Lily one time, you do not mind take our beating because you care for those two as your friends," said Forge, "That does make perfect sense since you put it that way and for the longest we know you."

"Yeah that is true. Though instead of beating me around we both are in the same class working together," said Angel as the five laughs.

"Well now Marcy I haven't asked for your reason why you have picked Iris. Even though both of you look hot," said Forge. Marcy blushed when Forge give her a compliment.

"Well, Most girls would pick someone like Layer, Palette, Alia, Nana, Marino, Cinnamon or any girls after Iris. I picked Iris because of the fact of reason that we both have something in common. We both do not like fights but have family members always in one. We try to calm things down even though we are getting stuck in a war that should not be started. I do not know. You can say that we are alike," said Marcy.

"You know she had died because of her brother died," said Forge. Marcy looks at Forge.

"Yeah I know. I probably would have done the same way in her shoes. Or just completely breakdown. If it is between the person I love or the family member. I cannot choose. However, she did make an impact on someone's life. From her story and how my family are, it is no wonder I want to by a psychologist," said Marcy.

"Hey Angel when you get out of here what are you planning to do," said Day. Angel smiles as he look at the four.

"Well I want to be an investigator. They find clues to a puzzle and help people out," said Angel.

"Well that is a hard field. Most people has never completely succeeded on that field. If you did, I be glad that you can help finding stuff out," said Forge, "Though you can be the first few of my friends who will see my shows. I will give tickets out to the premiere to my friends." Everyone smile as Core looks at everyone.

"Ten pages done now I put all of our names except Marcy I didn't have your last name sorry," said Core.

"Tran T-R-A-N," said Marcy. Core typed Marcy's last name on it and start printing it out.

"There we are done with the ten pages. I print it out and give it to the teacher when we get done with our 3 page summary," said Core.

"Well that is good. We can do that now since we all talk about our characters might as well put it on paper," said Forge as he starts writing about the General. Day went on writing about Cyber Peacock. Marcy writes about Iris and her life. Core writes about Colonel.

"Uncle please do not kill me. I am writing about you for my history since you are an ancient reploid," thought Angel as he starts writing his 3 page summary. Forge was done first writing and saw Core proofreading his work. Angel finished as well and Day was next and Marcy was last. Core finish proofreading and print it out.

"You are quick Core," said Marcy. Core looks at the others and saw mistakes and sighs.

"I proofread my work. I already done that with the 10 page paper and done that with the three page summary. Want me to check on all of yours?" asked Core. Forge gave his first where Core eyes were gouging out of so many spelling errors. He fixed them but at least his grammar was ok.

"There yours is done," said Core as he prints it out. Day was next. Core felt a little relieved on the spelling but not the grammar. He fixed it to a point where it was readable.

"Day we need to work on your grammar if you are going to be a successful lawyer," said Core.

"Is it worse than my last paper I showed you?" asked Day. Core shivers as he remembers that paper.

"No you did better than that. You did well on spelling but need to work on grammar. Forge's problem he never hits spell check," said Core. Forge has a sweat drop back on his head. Core prints Day's summary.

"I forgot about that is in the computer," said Forge. Angel gave his paper and it was few mistakes and it was somewhat readable.

"Wow. There is so much to Zero that I even do not know. How did you get this information?" asked Core.

"You will be surprised if I ever tell you," said Angel. Core smiles as he prints Angel's paper and it was almost time for class to be ended.

"Do you have time to do one more to proofread?" asked Marcy. Core smiles as he takes her paper. She has the fewest mistakes out of all of them and he prints hers out.

"Wow Iris is a powerful role model by the way you put her. I would like every girl to be like her," said Core as he prints Marcy's out. The five left the library as they head back to class. Mr. Failsworth smiles as the other students were trying to get their paper done. He already has everyone's 10 page paper and everyone else was doing their summary except for Forge, Day, Core, Marcy, and Angel. They put the 10 page paper on his desk.

"You all took too much time for that," said Mr. Failsworth. The five handed the three page summary to him and he was shocked how this group moves but did not show it.

"Very well Since you five have done yours, we have yours to be the first one to talk about your people tomorrow," said Me. Failsworth. The five has a sweat drop and sighs. The other students finished theirs at the bell rings. Marcy, Angel, Forge, Day , and Core looks at their schedules.

"Curse the finals. Well it is better that today is the last day of history before finals. We have one more class to go and there we all graduate after finals," said Forge.

"Wait did he say we are going to present tomorrow??" asked Marcy. They all pulled out their final schedule and sure thing they all had history final tomorrow morning.

"Agh! Waking up to Mr. Failsworth. If I am going to present tomorrow I am hoping we will be in our normal clothing," said Core.

"Hey glad that Mr. Failsworth is helping me with the history plays. I take it you are all in his class," said a teacher.

"Miss Wells how are you?" asked Forge. The teacher of flashy clothes as if they cannot tell what gender the teacher is as it wore loose pink sweater and flashy blue pants and a yellow scarf around the neck he is light complex and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It is Mr. Wells. Nice to see you too Forge. Say are you going to do a skit for 600 points," said Mr. Wells.

"WOULD I EVER. I AM BRINGING THESE FOUR WITH ME TONIGHT SINCE THEY ALL ARE IN MY HISTORY CLASS," said Forge in excitement. Day, Core, Marcy, and Angel cover their ears as the exciting Forge was happy with this statement.

"Oh joy we better get ready for class Forge or we will be late," said Day as he drags him to his next class. Core and Angel runs to their next class as Marcy stood there with the drama teacher.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Invitation to the Play??**

School is out and Angel starts walking with his costume until the four came up to him.

"Hey Angel, Mr. Wells and Mr. Failsworth lets us invited people to see our skits," said Forge.

"I am not going to bring my families war on to the school. I will get kicked out before the play starts," said Marcy.

"Well then we each have two tickets each. So in total we have five tickets. That we can give away," said Forge.

"Well I can bring my uncle to the play and then there is my sister. So I can take three off of your hands," said Angel.

"Why don't you take them all. You can find other people in your family who would like to see your play," said Forge.

"They can substitute for our missing dads and save Marcy from bringing her parents," said Core.

"Ok I will see who would like to go then," said Angel as they part. Angel got into his motorcycle and start it. He drove home in his motorcycle and head to on home before it was time to pick up his sister. He change out and into his regular clothes and smiles at his dyed hair.

"Thank god my hair is gray and I paint it whatever color I wanted. Arwen start showing the genetics defects of gray hair," thought Angel as he start walking to Innerspace Elementary. He walks into the school as it brings him back some memories. He waited and the school bell rings and all the children were leaving. He saw his sister coming out sighs as several people picking on her.

"Hey Arwen, you forgot your panties," said a guy who keep on embarrassing her. Arwen runs and try to hide her face. The guys tries to chase after her when they see Angel.

"Do you boys have enough fun and games already?" asked Angel. The boys are scared since Angel is bigger than them and they flee. Angel went to Arwen who is crying.

"Hey sis," said Angel. Arwen did not notice her brother was next to her as she tries to hide her face.

"Just leave me alone," said Arwen. Angel looks at his sister and sighs. He looks at her tearful eyes.

"I guess we will never be alone when it comes to being picked on," said Angel. Arwen looks at her brother.

"How would you be picked on. You are popular at school," said Arwen. Angel looks at Arwen.

"I did not start that way. Three bullies always picked on me. My friend Lily and Chorus were the ones who fight back. Though when they are not around, I will get picked on, tease, jumped on, you name it that happened to me," said Angel. Arwen looks at her brother.

"How it all changed?" asked Arwen. Angel still remembers the day when Forge lost his dad.

"The leader of the bullies have lost his father and the news of that spreads like wild fire. Instead of helping the poor guy they make fun of him. It was like a bomb has set off. His two buddies would have left him alone. That day I remember it well. I thought I was going to be picked on when I heard crying. I find the person crying. I went up to the person who have teased me and all that stuff and talk to him. Somehow he understands that not all things ask for demanding. Some are earned. It was because I started to make friends with the person who used to bullied me. Now him and his group are with me," said Angel.

"So the meanies can turn into nice people?" asked Arwen. Angel smiles as he looks at her.

"Yes exactly. Well lets go home. I have a skit to practice. I do hope mom let you to come with me so you can see your big brother's somewhat play," said Angel.

"I hope so," said Arwen as they walked home. Arwen starts on her homework as she got home. Angel starts to review all of his work to study for the final. He looks at his seven tickets and smile.

"For sure one will go to Arwen and the other two will go to mom and dad. So that leaves me four tickets to dispense," thought Angel. Few hours later there was a knock on the door. Angel looks at the peak hole and saw Lily there. His parents has not came home yet and he sighs.

"Lily what a pleasant surprise," said Angel. Lily smiles as she looks at Angel and the house.

"You know it is my turn to watch Arwen. You better study for your tests and," said Lily as she saw something caught her eye. It was a ticket to a play that has the date and says tonight.

"You are going to see a play on a final week," said Lily as she scolded on Angel. Angel snatch the ticket back.

"No I am not those tickets are for a play that I am going to be in. My history teacher is making us to be in it," said Angel.

"Oh in that case. I will have one," said Lily as she snatch the ticket back. Angel looks at Lily with wide eyes as he tries to reach for the ticket.

"Hey give it back. That is for Arwen. I promised her she is going," said Angel. Lily looks at Angel.

"Hey she can stay with my parents while I go to your play," said Lily. Angel tries to reach for the ticket as Magician and Omega walks in seeing these two fighting for a ticket.

"What is going on here?" asked Magician. Lily still have the ticket looks at Magician with a smile.

"Angel is going to do a play tonight. It is part of his history class. And he has tickets," said Lily.

"Yeah and none has your name on it. I have one for Arwen, mom, dad, Uncle Zero if he wants to come as well as Aunt Iris, and hoping get Fefnir and Athena to come as well," said Angel.

"Uncle Fefnir and Aunt Athena?? Well that is nice of you bringing my family to your play, but Arwen is little so she can stay with my parents so I can go," said Lily. Angel gave a glare at Lily as Magician calls people.

"The hell you won't Lily. I have them reserved so you can't just claim one for your self," said Angel. Lily smiles at Angel.

"I am not claiming one. I am stealing one," said Lily. Angel tries again to get the ticket off of Lily hands and Magician sighs.

"Athena cannot go to the play due to she is working in a site. However, Fefnir is going," said Magician. Angel has that sad look while Lily has a smile.

"There it evens it out. I take my aunts place and Arwen still can go to your play," said Lily.

"If you excuse me I have to practice my lines for the play," said Angel as he went to his room. Angel got to his room and put on the costume he wore all day as school. He practice his lines and heard people knocking on his door.

"Hey Angel it is Forge. Come on we will be late," said Forge. Angel opens the door as he looks at Forge.

"Is Marcy is here as well as everyone else?" asked Angel. Forge grabs Angel as they were heading towards his living room. There was everyone from the cast and the ten people who are going to watch the play.

"Forge thought it would be good dress rehearsal here at your house," said Day. Marcy looks at Angel and smile.

"You have a big family," said Marcy. Angel did not say anything as Forge says something out loud.

"Come on lets get this show on the road. The more we perfected the better our grades will be," said Forge.

"Yeah right it is your drama grade that will be up not our history grades when we all needed to be up," said Forge.

"Umm… Forge we will be late if we do not leave. Mr. Failsworth said he is going to take roll at the play 30 minutes before it starts," said Marcy. Forge looks at the clock.

"SHIT! He will fail us for sure," shouted Forge as he got his stuff ready. He looks at his mom and the other people.

"I am going to my bike and hoping I will not marked absent," said Forge. Day looks at his mom.

"Mom I am leaving now just meet me back at the school," said Day as he took off. Marcy looks at Forge's mom.

"Mrs. Wilsworth if it is ok I ride with you," said Marcy. Forge's mom smiles as she looks at her.

"Call me Terra dear and of course," said Terra. Marcy smiles as Core looks at his mother.

"Mom I will be riding with my friends on our bikes will you be ok by yourself?" asked Core.

"Yes dear and I will give rides to anyone if they ask," said Maya. Lily walks up to Maya.

"Do you mind if I get a ride with you," said Lily to Maya. Maya smiles as she looks at Lily.

"Sure thing dear. I am happy to help," said Maya. Lily smiles as she now has a ride.

"Mom I am heading out. Have the rest of the people who is going to see the play be at the school," said Angel as he took off on his motorcycle. The four boys take off on their motorcycles while Terra hits her high speed limit. Zero follows them looking at the speed at the motorcycles.

"Who teach these kids how to ride a bike. That is very high," said Zero on his car. Iris giggles.

"When you were chasing Mavericks you were somewhere in this speed with the ride chasers," said Iris. Zero felt embarrassed when she puts it that way.

"Well I can challenge these kids any time any day that I am not working," said Zero.

"Which you haven't done that for years," said Iris. Zero sighs as she is right. He hasn't been having any fun due to the fact that he is either trying to help Fefnir to find Chorus or doing whatever police work that is set. Axl and X are the same way. They finally arrived at the school as Marcy gets off while Mrs. Wilsworth looks for parking. Zero also looks for parking as well as the four boys park their motorcycles at the front and have them chained.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Show of Memories**

"Margaret Arielle," said Mr. Wells as he takes roll. The group of boys sighs as they heard every drama student name called.

"Forge Wilsworth," said Mr. Wells. Forge smiles as he raise his hand with excitement.

"HERE!" shouted Forge as he was the last person on the drama class list. Mr. Failsworth walks in with a roll sheet.

"When I call on your names tell me you are here," said Mr. Failsworth. He started to call on names and Marcy walks in quietly and looks at Forge.

"Did he call on my name yet?" whispered Marcy. Forge looks at Marcy with a smile.

"Day McKnight," said Mr. Failsworth as Marcy sighs as she has not been marked absent.

"Present," said Day. Mr. Failsworth went down the line as he called on students. Marcy has that relief look as she waits patiently for her name to be called.

"Core Woe," Mr. Failsworth as Marcy and Angel have a look that Mr. Failsworth marked them absent.

"Present," said Core. Mr. Failsworth continues the list and Forge notice that Mr. Failsworth skips him as well.

"Is there is any name I did not call," said Mr. Failsworth. Forge raises his hand and Mr. Failsworth looks at Forge.

"You skip me sir. Forge Wilsworth," said Forge. Mr. Failsworth did marked him but sighs as he was here. He demarked him absent and mark him here.

"Anybody else," said Mr. Failsworth as Angel raises his hand. Mr. Failsworth looks at Angel.

"Angel Weil I know you are here," said Mr. Failsworth. Marcy raises her hand and Mr. Failsworth looks at Marcy.

"Marcy Tran I saw you as well," said Mr. Failsworth. He looks around as everyone else is here.

"Ok since we let the drama people go last I am having my class goes first. We go by who gave me their 10 page paper. The groups are selected as first turned in first start. The group groans as they look at their groups. Forge looks at the groups and find out that his group is last. Forge looks at Mr. Wells.

"Mr. Wells, since I am doing this for both class it is fine I use my skit once," said Forge.

"Yes it is as long as you are last on his class or near the last person then I will skip you and you get the grade for both classes with your one skit," said Mr. Wells. Forge is happy as he is dead last. Everyone else did their skit and were acting each time the audience applause. Mr. Failsworth graded them as if they are acting out like they had on their paper. He does not want to find any similarities between the paper and the skit. Hours has passed as each one did their skit. The one who did 24th century timeline had a Ceil, Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan. Angel watches this group as he pays attention to both Fefnir's reaction and Zero's reaction. Zero keeps on staring on Ceil as well as Iris. The person who dresses as Ceil looks dead on as her. Zero face turns read as he sees the play. Iris notice how Ceil looks like a blonde hair female human with blue eyes. Iris looks sad and Fefnir wiggles. Iris looks at Fefnir as he looks at the person who does not look like him at all and supposed to look like him. After the skit was over it was Angel's group. He kind of figured that Lily probably talk to Fefnir and Zero talk to Iris.

"Ok the last group of the history class is a unique group that dates themselves back to the 22nd century. Lets see the show," said Mr. Wells as he steps out of the stage. Core was standing there as Colonel. Iris did met the person who looks like her brother but see it was just a teenage boy under that suit. Core walks normal.

"COLONEL," shouted Angel. Core keeps walking until he spotted Angel with a saber on his hand.

"COLONEL," shouted Angel. Core has a shock look as he is clueless what is going on.

"I am disappointed on you Colonel," said Angel looking dead on at Core. Core looks at Angel.

"What are you think you are doing?" asked Core as he tries to portray as Colonel. Angel looks at him.

"It is not too late. Stop the coup now," said Angel. Core lowers his head and close his eyes.

"Never," said Core as everyone looks at this. Iris looks at Zero as if it was memory lane.

"If that is your decision. Then prepare yourself," said Angel as he starts attacking. Core blocks the move as the two are in a sword fight. Zero and Iris look at the two boys in shock that they know how to sword fight.

"STOP, Please brother, do you remember Zero save my life?" asked Marcy as she came out worried. Core looks at Marcy and came down to her level.

"Very well then. The next time we meet we will end this for sure," said Core as he walked off. Marcy stood there worried and looks at Angel.

"Zero please do not quarrel with my brother, if you do I am afraid that one of you," said Marcy as Angel gets down.

"Someone must stop Repliforce," said Angel as he walks off. Mary looks as she pleads to him.

"Zero," said Marcy. Zero and Iris were shocked of the skit. It was a trip to memory lane. A huge trip. The scene changes and Day stands there as Cyber Peacock.

"Someone is waiting for you," said Day as Angel looks at Day with some not so nice look. Day and Angel fight until Day supposed to die. Then the scene changes and again Core and Angel stands on opposite sides.

"Now it is time to end this," said Core as he portrays as Colonel. Angel looks at Core.

"Please we do not want to do this. If you die Iris will be sad," said Angel as Core did not listen. The two fight again as Iris looks at Zero.

"Is it true you didn't want to fight my brother?" asked Iris softly to Zero. Zero nods as if it was the truth. Iris was in tears as she watch the play as if it started to give her bad memories. Then Core did act as if he died.

"You have fought well. Tell my sister that I died happy," said Core as he died on the stage. Iris now was in so much on tears as she heard that from Core. It was like her brother is telling her to be strong. The scene changes as it was Marcy's turn. Marcy was holding an orb to her.

"Iris there you are," said Angel as he sees her in a different look as if Iris was like that.

"It is too late. My brother has died," said Marcy as Angel looks at Marcy trying to help her.

"Iris please. You can't do this to me," said Angel as Marcy started to cry and hold up the sphere. It changes into a mech- like box similar to Iris Mech.

"Forgive me Zero," said Marcy as she attacks Angel. Angel did tried to do every moves he can and destroy the mech-like box as Marcy lies on the ground.

"Iris, Iris," shouted Angel as he looks concern he kneeled down to her and Marcy looks at Angel.

"Zero. I wanted us to be together. Together where only reploids exist," said Marcy.

"Iris do not be a fool that place will never exist," said Angel as Marcy tries to reach for the chest.

"I know but that is what I wanted. I just wanted to be with you," said Marcy as Angel grabs her hand with both of his. Marcy closed her eyes as if she is dead.

"Iris. Iris Iris," said Angel as he tries to shake her. Marcy tries not to feel the jerk of Angel as he shakes her.

"NOOOO!! There is nothing for me!! What am I fighting for," shouted Angel as he carries Marcy. Angel carries Marcy out of the stage as the stage was set where Forge was sitting down. Zero heard those words and started to cry as this memory was too unbearable. Iris looks at Zero with her tearful eyes.

"You have cared for me ever since??" asked Iris softly. Zero looks at her with is eyes as if he did and still do. Iris hugs him as well kissed him. The two turn back to the play and watch some more.

"General you have to fall back now. You are losing lives of your men," said Angel.

"Iris and Colonel sacrificed for the noble cause. However, I am not backing down," said Forge as he stands up, "It is our destine to fight." The two are at it for a while and Forge makeshift that he is injured very badly and the place started to shake.

"What the weapon should not go off," said Forge as he tries to hurry the lines as the place is shaking literately.

"I go and stop the problem," said Angel as he left the scene. Forge supposed to make his exit but fell down. The audience felt the shake as several people came out and start shooting. Angel, Marcy, Day, and Core were leading everyone out when they heard shooting. Angel, Marcy, Day and Core went back in and tried to help those to get out. Fefnir start shooting at one side where a CROSHA project is at. Omega and Magician has another side. Lily takes Arwen out as she felt pain on her neck as if these are CROSHA projects. Zero and Iris takes care the one that is on stage. Forge pulled out some brace knuckles and started to punch one of the projects.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chorus and Angel.**

The fight has continued as Magician, Lily, Fefnir, Zero, Omega, Iris, Forge, Day, Core, and Angel were fighting. Marcy has gotten everyone out except herself as the projects were closing on her. A specific project look at her and walked away leaving Marcy to her death. This project got to a location and tries to find what target to kill. A little girl with a fire type reploid. It started to have flashback that were briefing. It turned around and found three reploids that it want to use as it kill. However, the project keep saw a human blocking its range. The human keeps reminding the project and the more it tries to kill the more it has memories. In the end of the huge fight, the specific project moved away and left.

"Why is CROSHA here?" asked Lily, "I do not understand. They can't find me like this."

"They have my daughter but what else those assholes want," said Fefnir. Angel looks at the rest of the group.

"The same assholes who killed my father," said Forge, "My pop may not be the smartest reploid but he was crazy enough to get information of his friend's death."

"You're dad found out that my dad was killed by them," said Core to Forge. Forge nodded.

"Yes. It is that same group that probably are going to after us and our mothers for the fact that since all three of our fathers were part of that organization," said Forge.

"Do you three know more about them?" asked Fefnir as he hope that these three know something.

"From what my pops had. They have 60 locations all around Innerspace from special training program to science research labs. On top of that there is a bulletin boards of rogue projects. When my father was working with them it has only one rogue projects and few irregulars that only oppose CROSHA," said Day.

"My dad used to work with them, they retire him when I was still young. I only did the best to take care of my mother. When they keep on persisting on killing us, we packed up and live with the Wilsworth," said Core.

"Reality check. You still live with us," said Forge. Core sighs as he looks at the carnage.

"Well you three are not the only thing they are after as well," said Lily. The three looks at her.

"Do you have any business before with CROSHA??" asked Day. Lily looks down and sighs.

"In the matter of fact, I was a project. I might be their incomplete project due to the fact that they wanted to give me other things when I hit a certain age. Now I am 19, I think that they still wanted me back and probably do worse for a rogue project," said Lily.

"Not really. They just torment them. You are not the first project that has runaway and won't be the last. There is three projects that left CROSHA. One is a repeated coming back and get punished. My father was the person who give those torments," said Core, "However, now I think he had regret that."

"Well that is a pain. So now they may go after you three as well probably after me. It does not look good either way," said Lily.

"AHHHH!!" shouted Marcy as everyone follows her voice. They hit to a room. She was getting ready to die. She have her right hand pointed and several sparks fly as it hit's the project. Angel went in for the kill and the project died. Marcy's arm was sparking. She hides her sparking arm with her other hand trying not to get it electrocuted.

"Marcy are you ok?" asked Core. Marcy did not say anything as she tries not have her left hand electrocuted since it is flesh.

"I am fine," said Marcy. Lily did not believe that and hold up her right hand and find out she is sparking.

"Well if you were fine you won't be discharging like that and you wouldn't have that arm in sparks," said Lily.

"This is my only hand that is mechanical," said Marcy. Lily pulled out several tools and try to fix Marcy's arm.

"This is not right. Your neural and mechanical wires are not hooked up well. That what cause you to discharge and top of that it was also causing your arm to spark. If it is not fixed you may ended up in the hospital with nerve damages," said Lily. Marcy sighs as she did not tell that one of her family member gave her that arm.

"Well, I left when the doctor is trying to fix my nerve function on my mechanical arm," said Marcy as she lied.

"Well it can be fixed and it won't be painful," said Lily as she fixed the wiring and Marcy's mechanical arm was good as new and not discharging.

"Consider yourself lucky that I caught it and know what to do," said Lily as Angel got captured in a net.

"HEY WHAT GIVES," shouted Angel. The mysterious project took Angel and knock him. The project pulls the net to itself as it now have Angel in its back.

"ANGEL!!" shouted Marcy as she tries to go after him. Lily hold her down as the group tries to fire at the mysterious person. The person set a flash bomb in the room. The flash bomb went off leaving the reploids stunned as well as the humanoids and humans. Arwen looks up as she saw her brother being carried away. Arwen has the sad look as she is helpless. The project puts Angel in a place. It keeps on putting its gun on Angel but can't find itself to shoot him. The project to the Zero outfit out of Angel to show his real human body. The project tries to kill him naked but it was worse for it. The project could not take it and put the gun away. It walks up to Angel who is naked and out cold.

"He… Looks so perfect," said the project as it reveals that the project is a she. The project has unclothed herself as she felt she wanted something. Meanwhile… Fefnir is pissed off to the extreme.

"I am heading home, no one call me back," said Fefnir as he took his car driving very fast and mad. Zero sighs as he looks at Iris.

"I better escort him home," said Zero. Iris nods as he took the car. Lily looks at Angels bike.

"Does he have the keys to his bike?" asked Lily. They look at Lily as if she is going to drive it home.

"Yeah, he tucked it on the costume. We do that too," said Forge. Lily looks at the school.

"Do they tow bikes if it is here more than 24 hours?" asked Lily. Core looks at Lily as he answers that.

"Unfortunately, if he does not come back within 24 hours they will impound his bike," said Day.

"However, my husband kept the extra," said Magician as Omega pulled the extra set of keys.

"I drive his bike home," said Omega. Lily has a faint look as she miss the opportunity to drive a motorcycle.

"Let me guess Harpuia will not let you ride a motorcycle," said Omega to Lily. Lily sighs.

"More like he won't let me ride any of those. 'It is too dangerous for those things be out in the streets and plus it ruins the environment.' I still do not understand why they do not let me," said Lily.

"Sounds like Harpuia," said Omega, "However, there are some motorcycles that is environment friendly."

"Yeah I know, I wanted one but unfortunately I have to pay for it if I wanted it. I already have a driver's license but no vehicle. So far Motorcycles are cheap and will do for my lousy budget that I have," said Lily.

"Well we need to leave. We are the only ones here. We better go home," said Maya.

"Well son, I expect you going home no stops," said Terra. The other moms have that look as well.

"Yes mother," said all three boys as they unlock their bikes to go home. Everybody else went back to Omega and Magician's house. Meanwhile… the female project did her deed and re-clothed herself. She manage to get Angels costume back on first as she was last to be clothed.

"He is too perfect. The feeling, everything. Is he the one who bring me happiness?" thought the project as Angel wakes up. The project hide behind of a shadow. Angel stood there finding his saber. The project looks at him.

"Who are you??" asked Angel as he was ready to fight the project stares at him as she wanted to know that.

"I wanted to know that myself. I do not remember who I am but somehow I am connected to you," said the project. Angel looks at the shadow person suspicious.

"How am I connected to you?" asked Angel as he still has his weapon still with him.

"In my memories. Something there we have met before. I do not know how but we have," said the project.

"Can you explain some more?" asked Angel as he tries to get more information out of the project.

"In school I have met you I believe. We were picked on all the time. Somehow you manage to protect me as I return the favor," said the project.

"That does help a little with my memory. There is two people I help when I was a child. My friend Lily and my other friend," said Angel not giving any name to the project.

"Lily, she was the girl who rescued us from the trial when we are about to be goners," said the project.

"Come to the light," said Angel as he wanted to know what this person meant. The project did as it reveals a red head female with a familiar face to him. Angel looks eyes wide as he is surprised.

"Chorus," said Angel under his breath as he drops his weapon. The project heard that name and finally have the rest of her memories back.

"Chorus…. That was my name before I was taken," said the project as she is filling her eyes in tears as she remembers all her happy times. Angel rushed to her as he see her eyes in tears.

"Chorus," said Angel as he hugs her. Chorus felt the hug and still have tears coming down her eyes.

"Angel I am," said Chorus as Angel puts his fingers on her lips. Chorus looked at him.

"It has been a long time. Each passing day I become worried and wanted to do more for you. I started to felt a heavy affection towards you that I let no one ever got close to me," said Angel. Chorus looks at Angel with teary eyes. She had felt an affection over the years and that was the only name repeats in her head. Now seeing the person that she dearly miss. She wanted to keep close to him.

"I have these feelings that I wanted you to know, once I found you," said Angel. Chorus takes his fingers out of her lips as she leaned to kiss him. Angel was shocked but then embrace the kiss. As soon they break, Angel and Chorus hears some noises.

"It is CROSHA. You have to go, Angel," said Chorus. Angel picks up his sword and have it ready to fight.

"I stay here with you," said Angel. Chorus did not give him any choice as she pushed him out.

"If you stay here with me, you will become a project just like Jonathan. I do not want to risk you too. Just go," said Chorus as she gave him one last kiss and get him out of there in a room where there were mechanical vehicles driving remotely. Chorus pressed few numbers as it takes Angel to that place and lock Angel inside. Angel looks at the window as he started to be in tears. He found Chorus but did not get her out of the grasp of CROSHA.

"Chorus," said Angel under his breath as he is in more tears. The vehicle is away from the building but still visible as Angel is in more in tears.

"CHORUS!!" shouted Angel in the car as he is far away from the building where he cannot see. Angel cries as he pound the door. The vehicle stops and throws Angel off as it was beeping of self destruct. Angel got off and start running as he heard the bomb that was inside of the vehicle went off. Angel looks at the burning vehicle as he was in tears and motionless.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Graduation**

Everyone sits down and waits for their name called. Forge, Day, Core, Marcy, and Angel are sitting together as they finally graduated High School. The valedictorian start speaking to everyone. Core was not happy about it but he was not even the runner up. He would of have been valedictorian if it was not for Mr. Failsworth although Core does not complain. Core was glad to pass the class with a B. Forge, Day, Marcy, and Angel pass with a C. Forge barely pass with a C. Day has the solid C along with Marcy. Angel has the C almost to a B but in the end he has a C. Each student's name was called. Marcy found her parents who was arguing again all her family was. Marcy just sits down trying to hide as her family war may broke out in the graduation ceremony.

"DAY MCKNIGHT!" said the principal of the school on the microphone as Day got up and get his diploma. Day has a smile on his face when he receives his diploma. Day went to look at it and saw his name on the diploma.

"Finally, I can go to Law School. Though I am going to have my friends still and we do promise to see each other when we are still in college. I am going to have to get a car. I still am going to use my bike but that is when I am on vacation," thought Day as he walks to his seat.

"Yo Day, congratulations bud. That means Mr. Failsworth pass ya," whispers Forge. Day looks at Forge with a smile. The names continue as Marcy looks at her family hoping that they behave for once on her graduation day. Angel sighs as he see his family. As well as Fefnir, Athena, Lily, Leviathan, Harpuia, Rider, and Axl. In the distance, he can barely see a person standing out there. It was Chorus. He is shocked to see her there but hiding. He kept on staring at Chorus as she was staring at him with a smile but it was hard to see.

"MARCY TRAN," said the principal. Marcy stood up and receive her diploma. Marcy looks at it with a smile. Though her family is already start arguing and few people heard the argument. She grabbed with the right hand and smiles. She did not open it until she reach her seat. Marcy opens it up and there was a diploma with her name on it. Marcy smiles as she tries to focus on the diploma more than her family's arguments. Her left arm that is exposed metal and wirings reminds her of the pain her family is putting her through.

"I am hoping to live in a dorm and my parents will visit me. Also Uncle Carrie," thought Marcy.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT CAN YOU FUCKING MOVE!!" yelled by one of Marcy's aunt to her uncle. Marcy looks and puts her head down try not to cry. Day looks at Marcy with a smile but then look at the people who are fighting verbally. Marcy has a sad look as Day finally understands that Marcy's family is fighting again. Core saw that. Chorus may be hidden but see the family as broken as CHROSHA is. Chorus thought this situation fights in public is worse than CROSHA. CROSHA kept their fights inside and to targets but not out where there was no targets. Chorus is not surprised if the graduate is crying right now.

"Marcy it is ok. We all will be here for you," said Core as Marcy try to put a fake smile. Marcy knows her friends are trying to cheer her up but right now with her parents fighting the rest of her family.

"Please let me stay with my friends and they go home," thought Marcy as she shuts the diploma.

"ANGEL WEIL," said the principal as he got up and receive his diploma. He is excited as he can be. He did not look at Chorus and smile. Angel sits back down as he look at his diploma.

"Chorus, I finally made it. Soon I will find the people who used you as their sick game and send them all to prison. I hope I can free you from your nightmare and we can live together in peace," thought Angel. He looks at his other family members as they were cheering for him. Lily and the rest. Chorus looks down and finds her mother and father down there. She wanted them to be there when she did graduated in high school not CROSHA members. Although they lied to every person saying that they were her uncles and aunts while the fact most of them are reploids. They kept her first name Chorus but it was a cover up of what they called her. After high school she never heard her real name again.

"Mom, dad, I wish you had come and see my graduation ceremony. I would have made you both proud," thought Chorus as she is in tears. Her memories started to come back with her immediate family and Angel's immediate family.

"FORGE WILSWORTH," said the principal. Forge looks like he was shocked. He got up and went to the principal. There was a huge smile on his face as he looks at his friends and his mother. He walked back down and looks inside and there was his diploma. Forge and the others were happy that they passed Mr. Failsworth class.

"When we get our grades," whispered Day. Forge wants to know as they all wanted to know but they know that they all pass his class.

"A hard teacher and he did say one D will hold us back for the rest of the school year with the exception of Core. It just lowers his GPA," whispered Forge.

"I kept mines in a good 3.5 or more," whispered Angel. The others has theirs in that range as well.

"I think he would lowers all of ours. I would be in the 2.0 range which I would have gone to community college before I went to performing arts school," whispered Forge.

"CORE WOE," said the principal. Core walked to the stage and look at his diploma. He was happy as he can be. He walked down the stage.

"I will have my dorm ready soon. I may have to get a car. We all promise to use our bikes as recreational. We all promise to keep contact and may be when we are all on vacations we can ride our bikes. Probably talk about wife and any children on the near future," thought Core as he has a smile.

"HERE IS THE CLASS OF 28XX," said the principal as everyone claps. The graduates start throwing their caps up and catch them. Everyone was now happy as the picture of the grads were taken as a whole group. After that the grads were going outside where they have their parents taken pictures with their family. All but Marcy's family. Marcy, Angel, Forge, Day, and Core had a group picture where they have all five kept a set.

"MARCY TRAN LETS GO!!" shouted Marcy's mother. Marcy knows this may be another fight. Chorus stood away in a distance as she felt CROSHA coming. They came and again started the fights. Marcy's family have their arguments, but fight CROSHA's projects. Chorus tries to hold off her pain. Lily ties too hold of hers since she tries to leave. They projects again was a distraction and one person took a little girl.

"DADDY, ANGEL HELP!!" yelled Arwen as she was the unfortunate child. Angel got over there with a beam saber. He was fighting the project while it knock him out. Another project carried Angel as they carried away. Chorus went to go after them and take down one of the projects. Arwen was scared as she is confused. The project lets go of Arwen as Chorus caught her. She has a fiery look on her eyes as she pulled out her heavy buster and fire her shot. The huge fire came out like a Laser beam and Flamethrower that reaches far distance. Arwen is scared as she tries to hold dear life to Chorus. The other project got up and the effects from the beam paralyze him. Chorus takes Arwen to a safe location or so she thought. A buster were aiming at her, it was Fefnir. Chorus still holds Arwen and did not fire. Lily walks up to Chorus who does not know it is her.

"It is ok I am not going to hurt you," said Lily. Chorus takes two steps back every step forward that Lily takes.

"All we want is the little girl return back," said Lily. Chorus heard the project coming and the others heard it too. Chorus charge her gun and points it back. The fire blast hit's the other project causing it to be burned nothing but ashes and melted metal. Athena, Magician, Omega, Zero, Harpuia, and Leviathan came and saw what was going on. Chorus felt a little safe and secure to let go the child. Arwen runs to Omega and hugs him. Chorus takes more steps back and start burning the ground. When the fire disappears she is no where in sight.

"What the? Magic??" asked Athena. Magician knows magic and this was not magic.

"It teleported," said Magician, "The fire use as a distraction while it teleports." Arwen started to cry.

"The lady tries to save me from the other guy who kidnaps me. Angel got caught instead," cried Arwen. The two parents look at each other and then look at Fefnir and Athena.

"Great another child loss. First our daughter now your son," said Fefnir looking very much pissed.

"Why would they want Magician's children?" thought Lily, "Something is not right. This time they are not after me or assassinate Forge, Day, or Core but are after Magician's children. Something is very wrong here."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Lily. Everyone else looks at Lily wondering what is going on.

"Lily, can you explain it," asked Leviathan. Lily sighs as she looks at Arwen and looks at rest.

"Why would they go after Arwen or Angel if they have suspected targets here?" asked Lily.

"That is a good question. Angel is the only one that knows magic. I did not bother teaching to Arwen," said Magician.

"Well whatever they are after they are not going to get it. I have a case to report," said Zero.

"Daddy, the lady is going to be fine? Is she is going to be killed by us," asked Arwen. Lily heard that and the first thing she recalls is the rogue project that she saw.

"I have to get ready to sign up for summer classes. I have to pick at least good three to four classes to bring my GPA even higher and take less classes at the end," said Lily. The others were leaving as well. Zero called the ambulance while he is filing a report on what is going on. Everyone else went directly home.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chorus Reunion**

Chorus stood there as they finished transforming Angel into a humanoid. Chorus did not like that but she could not stop them since they were after him or his sister. Chorus overheard people talking as she tries to ease drop.

"Hey you know that Dr. Scorpio has finished with all the accessory on the new captive project," said one guy.

"Yeah I heard. He wants that project to be shipped to the camp outside of Innerspace. The special training," said another guy. Chorus heard all of this an knows it is too late if she tries to get him out right now. The place will be heavily guarded. Chorus knows that there is no escape.

"Well we need to go back to our post," said another guy. The group left. Chorus heard it all and stood there. Once the footsteps are gone, Chorus went out to the place they kept Angel. Chorus snuck him out.

"Huh? Chorus what are you doing here?" asked Angel. Chorus shut his mouth as she talks to him.

"Angel listen to me and listen well. You are now a project of CROSHA. They will send you to a concentration camp to train you to be vicious person for them to control. I am afraid they do have the place guarded. But they are willing to take your sister here to be the same as me," said Chorus. Angel has an anger look.

"Though I am not going to let them. I am going to escape and help you out by protecting your sister," said Chorus. Angel listens.

"If anything happens. I am going to be accounted for if she is taken. I do not want that happened," said Chorus as she takes her hand out of Angels mouth.

"Why are you doing this for me?" asked Angel. Chorus gave Angel a kiss and he understands.

"I have to go now. If they caught me with you they will kill me for sure," said Chorus as she left. Angel want to hold Chorus but was hold back by CHROSHA people.

"Come on buddy you are going with us now," said the guys as they shock him. Angel could not move and they dragged him away. Chorus stood as they took him away.

"I will protect your sister with all I can Angel. I promise you that," thought Chorus. Chorus left as she went to search for a place to watch Arwen. Arwen is asleep as Chorus makes sure no one attacks at night. At day time, Chorus saw Lily walks Arwen to school.

"I hate all year around school. I have one month off of summer then back to school I go," said Arwen.

"Hey your brother and I were like that for a long time until we reach high school. Then we got traditional," said Lily. Chorus tries not to set her neurochip off as well as Lily's but it did went off. Chorus check and found a project heading for Lily fast. Lily went in with her two swords and blocks it. Arwen tries to hide as the group of projects got her. Lily was surrounded as the caught her. They caught Arwen but the last thing those people saw was a fire coming out of a buster. Chorus holds her buster and start burning them. The group went after her as well. Lily fights as well as Chorus. Chorus and Lily manages to get most of the projects.

"I do not know who you are but I am taking it you are not with them," said Lily to Chorus. Chorus nods as she blast few more of the projects. The two girls fight and wiped every single but the one that got Arwen. Chorus went to find the project as well as Lily. Lily started to transform into her old form and went after the two. Chorus got to the project and fire some fire blast with her buster gun. The project looks at her but did not notice Lily coming and attacking close range making sure not to hit Arwen. Chorus got down and take Arwen with her. She left as Lily fights.

"Who are those guys? And what they want with me?" asked Arwen. Chorus looks at the little girl.

"They want your magic capabilities," said Chorus. Arwen blinked a few times as she does not know what the person talking about.

"What magic? Are you talking about the powers that my mom and brother possesses?" asked Arwen. Chorus has a shock look as they do not know that Arwen does not know magic but they have that someone else who does.

"I better take you home. If anything else happens, I do not want to be responsible for your capture," said Chorus.

"Miss what is your name??" asked Arwen. Chorus looks at the girl as she was once that age before she was captured.

"Chorus," said Chorus. Arwen looks with a smile as Chorus took her home. The next thing she needed was two guns on her face, two busters, and two swords on her face.

"So we have meet again," said Fefnir who does not look happy. Chorus did not move. She drops Arwen.

"Tell me where did CROSHA did with my daughter," said Fefnir as he was not happy. Chorus looks down as she starts to cry. Arwen stood with her hands wide and in front of the guns, and busters.

"Do not hurt her, she has save me," said Arwen. Fefnir was not listening to her. Arwen looks at Chorus.

"ANSWER ME!!" shouted Fefnir. Arwen was not happy as what they treated her and went to her dad.

"Daddy please listen to me. She did not do anything," said Arwen. Omega looks at Arwen who is also crying.

"I know but we do not know what happened to Angel," said Omega. Chorus heard this and started to speak.

"They took him…. They took him to the concentrated area where they have taken me years ago……," sobbed Chorus as Omega now is worried. Fefnir was not happy of the information but look at the lady who has her head down and crying. The others lowered their weapons and put them away with the exception of Fefnir. Fefnir has it higher as Arwen stood in front of the aim.

"Nooo!! Do not hurt my friend. Chorus did not do anything to you," said Arwen. The others were shocked and Fefnir looks at the crying lady some more and could make out the features. He even make out the eyes. He lowered his weapon and look at the crying lady. In his heart, he knows who it was.

"Chorus," said Fefnir as he started to cry. Chorus looks at Fefnir as she still was in tears. Fefnir hugs her as he was now crying of rejoice.

"Daddy," whispered Chorus. As everyone was now have the heartwarming feeling as well as worried feeling. Arwen looks at her father.

"Daddy, is brother will be ok," said Arwen. Omega does not know how to answer Arwen.

"I do not know. We do not know if he will be ok. I am just hoping he will," said Omega.

"Well I better talk to your mother to see if I can call the school to say you are sick," said Omega as he called his wife.

"I will be heading home with Chorus. We have a lot of catching up to do," said Fefnir. Chorus nods.

"Ok well we want to know some things as well," said X. Chorus gives a weak smile to her uncle. Fefnir and Chorus left while they found Lily.

"Lily are you alright," asked Axl and Zero. Lily barely got up and went back down.

"I am fine. The CROSHA project that I kill won't be coming for anyone so far. Where is Arwen?" asked Lily.

"She is fine. She is staying home for the rest of the day. It is too late to save Angel though. They put him through the same camp as Chorus," said Axl.

"That is bad. If they find his magic then they will tap it and use it against on everyone," said Lily.

"But still why would they want Arwen and Angel. They both are Magician's children but they both are different as day and night," said Axl.

"Well so far is that the only person who would tell us would be," said Zero as Axl interrupts him.

"Well we will find about it tomorrow. Right now we could go back and secure the perimeter," said Axl.

"Well you go ahead, I will be heading back to the station," said Zero as he took off.

"Something is not right, they are not after Angel but Arwen as well. If I find that rogue person who saves Arwen, I probably find my answers. However, they are after me as well. It would have been two for the price of one. Well I am not going to let them touch Arwen. If they send their best assassin to get me, then they will be in trouble," thought Lily.

"I might as well head on to home. I need whatever's rest and get ready for the summer classes," said Lily as she fly off. Lily still does not understand what has happened and what information that Axl and Zero would of get tomorrow.

"Well I better not worry, I will find out sooner or later," said Lily as she gets her mind together as she heads on home.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lily's rival**

Chorus starts her first day in college. For several months of getting herself in and accepted was the hard part but she manages to go. She has so many scholarships for the fact of her GPA and for the fact she is going to one of the top Universities on Innerspace. She has pick up one class she thinks it might be useful. Strategies and Tactics class.

"Dad probably fail this class and mom probably do well. Then again this is first day so I am not going to suspect anything on this day," thought Chorus. As she enters her first class. She find several people from the graduation of Angel. Three she recognize off the bat. One she did not. Then she found someone else who is with them. She has little memory of that person but did not say anything

"Welcome to History 85. Strategy and Tactics. I am your instructor. Martha Lo," said the instructor who looks in her late 30's, has black long hair, brown eyes, and light complex skin. She wore an unusual armor-like that is black and green. Her helmet is a plain helmet that is green as well.

"Wow, she is history teacher. She could of replace Mr. Failsworth," whispered Forge to Day.

"The syllabus is being passed from left to right. Since it is the summer time, the course is going to have double of the homework. The course lasted six weeks.

We are going to look at strategies from the early war time to the late 2700's. You all have three projects in total. One of the Civil War Era and its supplies. I will split everyone into two teams one being the north and the other being the south. But that won't happen until next week. The next project will be Maverick War Era and the supplies. Again I will split everyone into two groups which will be the Mavericks and the Hunters at that time. Everyone will be assuming to be Reploids at that time. Last project will be the Human-Reploid Peace War. Again the groups will be split into two sections. Everyone will be a reploid and will choose between Resistance and Neo Arcadia forces.

Now there is total of 6000 points in this course. 6000 - 5400 is an A. 5399-4800 is a B. 4799-4200 is a C. 4199-3600 is a D. 3599 or below is an F. Your projects worth 1000 points each. The homework is worth 1200 total. So each homework is worth 200 points each. 800 for all quizzes and the final is worth 1000 points. There is total of 3 projects, like I said, 8 quizzes, 6 homework, and one final. There is 24 chapters in each book. The week homework will be 8 chapters per week. Though I do want homework turned in the dates I put.

Now my rule of Late/Tardy work. I will not except late work. The only exception I will do is death in the family, maternal/paternal leave, or being hospitalized. Being sick with a cold/flu or have virus circuits will not stop you coming over here. Now if you are coming late, please do not talk on the phone or make loud noise. It disrupts the class. Now there is any question that any of you want to ask," said Prof. Lo. Chorus raise her hand.

"When would we know who is on what the team?" asked Chorus. Prof. Lo did forgot few things.

"This Wednesday is when I pick who is on what team. Everyone will have a week to get ready. I also forgot to mention that the project will deal with a ten page paper, double space, 12 pt readable font, one inch margin. Also we will be going over to the simulation room to see if everyone will did fine or not. The simulation will determine your project grade as well as the 10 page paper. The paper is an individual part while the simulation will be total. Also to make things better. If you want extra credit for any of the projects, you can bring one person that is either a descendant or an actual veteran of that war to class," said Prof. Lo. Every student looks at each other and Lily raises her hand.

"Question is the extra credit is individual or a group thing," said Lily. Professor Lo smiles.

"It is a group thing. I do not want 8 or 9 people coming. 1 or 2 will be fine. So one guest per side. If you are planning to bring guest, contact me. I give you a date to bring them. I list my e-mail, phone, and tag number there. There is no way any of you bring one a surprise on me. The guest will be dealing with your project. It can help your grade just a tad.

Now another thing I forgot to mention. Study guides. I do pass them out. They are pertaining to your quizzes. The quiz is a variety of fill in the blank, matching, true or false, multiple choice and short answer. Total of 100 questions pertaining to 6 chapters that you have read. I do hand out progress report each week. So everyone knows where you are at up to date. It is listed in numerical order for the fact to hide any ones name so they are not hacked. I have issues with that happening over the years and I have done it this way. The numbers are pertaining to your school ID. So start remembering your ID number," said Prof. Lo. Forge, Day, Core, and Marcy looks at the professor that teaches the class.

"She is worse than Mr. Failsworth in strict but better on work," whispered Marcy to Core.

"If there is anymore questions we will wait until after class. Now for the lecture. The homework that is due tomorrow is chapters 1 on both books. We will cover both chapters today and all of you are expected to read those chapters. The homework is on your book. If you do not have your book, then I suggest buddy up with people who has a book. Though I do want all homework typed. There is also a library which has text book. The text book everyone should have is 'Strategies of the Past: by Robert Malls' and 'Tactical Information: by Martha Taylor.' If you have the wrong book then I suggest you go back to get a full refund and buy the correct two books," said Prof. Lo. Everyone who has books which was majority of everyone. Three have the wrong books, eight does not have none and twelve only have one. Chorus was one of those who has none while Lily is one that has the wrong books. Forge has his books all correct. Day has only one book. Core has all of his and Marcy has one as well. It was twenty three out of forty students have that problem.

"Um… Professor Lo. I only have one book which is Strategies of the Past," said a student.

"Ok I know people have financial problems buying the books. Strategies of the past is an expensive book. If you only have one, then I do suggest to go to the library or share with people who have the other book. Ok who does not have Tactical Information please raise your hand," said Professor Lo. Six people raise their hand.

"Ok who does not have Strategies of the Past," said Prof. Lo. Six different people raises their hand.

"For those six people who is waiting on Strategies of the Past. I am going to have the librarian reserve those copies for those students and those who does not have a book at all. Be careful. There is a time limit for the books. The best suggestion I am going to give is buddy up with a person who has the book," said Prof. Lo. Prof. Lo started to talk about primitive war when humans went against humans. Few hours has passed and it was break time. The students who has the wrong book got the right ones. And the students who have none check to see if they can at least. Chorus checks her account and yet she manages to see she can afford one book but then she will be broke.

"Well it is Strategies and Tactics for me then," thought Chorus. A girl came and bumped Chorus and looks at her. The girl is about in her late teens and wore her high school uniform of navy blue jacket with dark blue skirt and her socks match with her shirt that can barely see. She also wore her navy blue dress shoes that was part of the uniform.

"Whoops I am sorry. Did that hurt?" said the girl in a sarcastic tone. Chorus did not say anything. She tried to pick up her book but the other one picked it up and smile.

"Thanks I needed this book. I am sure you can do a day without a book," said the girl. Chorus did not say anything as she wants to. Chorus picks up another Strategies of the Past book and went to the line of twenty two people. Everyone at least tries to get Strategies of the past and only 17 actually bought it during break. Now all the class has that book. 8 actually bought the Tactical Information. Total of 3 who has the wrong books now have the correct ones and pay the difference out of their pocket. The other six people now have paid for all of their books and become broke or have few money left. Nine people only missing the one book Tactical Information. Chorus checks on that book and find it sold out and write a note to her teacher. The same girl smiles at Chorus and looks at her. Lily was surprised she has the last book.

"Hey you. Isn't it nice to see the book all nice and neat," said the girl to Lily. Lily looks at her books.

"I guess so," said Lily the girl bumped on Lily on purposely and swap the Tactical Information book she had with Lily's book. The girl's book was all bad shaped poorly kept together while Lily's is a brand new book. When it comes to check out, the cashier saw the horrible shape the book that Lily has.

"I am going to charge you used book for now but bring the book back and I have one of the stalkers to return it to the manufacturer," said Cashier. Lily was surprised of that and she only paid a dollar difference. The girl paid her books and she paid them full price. Chorus was the last person on the line and she paid her only one book. Then she looks at the time it was time for class. She got to class with one second to spare. She sits down and was happy to have only one book.

"I see everyone have the Strategies of the Past now. I have seen few people do not have Tactical Information. I have the librarian to have those students to read off that book," said Prof. Lo.

"Professor Lo. I went to the book store and they sold out on Tactical Information," said Chorus.

"Then the new shipment wont be until tomorrow if lucky. If they do not have it by tomorrow, tell me and I will get a request form to have them in. In the meantime you may ended up sharing with those who have it," said Prof. Lo. Chorus sighs as she looks at people. She hopes to ask for help from several students. Lily was not happy to find out that all of page one and two was gone. The pages were out of the book. She cannot read her book due to the fact there are several pages missing. The class was continues and at the end of the class time. Chorus pack her stuff and was getting ready for home. The others were too.

"Hey Marcy," asked Forge. Marcy went up to her friends who is waiting for her. To their surprised Lily walks up.

"Hey everyone how things going," said Lily. Marcy sighs as she was not happy how things turned out.

"I just have enough for one book I cannot afford another book until next week when I get paid," said Marcy.

"Don't you have financial aid?" asked Core. Marcy sighs as she knows how much money she has.

"Yes I have and they all went to my intuition and enrollment. I had enough to pay my books with my scholarships but I only get a small amount for the summer. I already paid all my books I am taking except for one. The only good thing is that I am taking three classes in the summer and I have one day which I am surprised everyone of you are taking. The one at night. And a Friday night Saturday morning class. I am thankful that I have work at the afternoon. Which I have to get going," said Marcy.

"Marcy. How come you do not save for school," said Forge. Marcy sighs as she looks at her friends.

"I would have if my money grubbing family will let me. They take every cent I have to pay for their shit. If it is not a money war, it is something else. My aunts and uncles tend to leech off of my mom. If not her, then it is me or my dad. If this keeps up I have no money to be here," said Marcy.

"Well my mother would let you to stay with us but we are already pact as we are. Since we have our majors, the dorms will not be available until next week. If it is available by that time, you can live with our mothers. Just do not let anyone else of your family knows. They will help you until you get back on your feet. Also change your bank account so your family will not grub on it," said Day.

"Well if I can I will help you out as well I can bring you lunch," said Lily. The girl came back and smile at Lily.

"Hey how is your book. It looks all bad out of shape. Too bad that you won't finish the homework on time," said the girl.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Marcy. The girl looks at Marcy and hold up her robotic hand that she still have exposed.

"Well miss I want to be a robot. I am Mililani. The most smartest and beautiful one in this college," said Mililani. Marcy now has her head down. Chorus looks at Mililani.

"Did someone tell you that you should not be full of yourself," said Chorus. Mililani looks at Chorus.

"Did someone tells you that you have a small brain for an emo," said Mililani. Chorus looks at her.

"Well it is better than you who do not know about other people," said Chorus. Mililani looks at Chorus with an evil looks.

"Just be careful emo, I will put an end to your life you are not careful," said Mililani. Chorus shrugs that off. Lily inspect the dark trench and red shirt girl with her red hair to match her shirt. Lily has something she does not like this person but she kept it to herself.

"Well anyways, would anyone would mind sharing Tactical Information book," said Chorus.

"Well sorry I do not have that book," said Marcy. Core looks at Marcy and sighs as he wants to help her.

"I am sharing with Marcy," said Core. Day and Forge looks at Lily and looks at Chorus.

"I am sharing with Lily since her book is all tore up," said Day. Forge smiles as he looks at Chorus.

"I will help you out. Miss," said Forge. Lily looks at Forge as she has a bad feeling about her.

"Ok then you can call me later then," said Chorus as she hands her number. Forge saw the number and he was surprised.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected**

Chorus goes to Forge's house since Day, Core, Marcy, and Lily all want to do a group study. Chorus rings the doorbell and a female coming to the door.

"Who is it?" asked a female person. Chorus knows this is the first time in a long time they ever saw her.

"It is Chorus," said Chorus. The lady open the door and smiles. The lady has a warm smile.

"Come in honey," said the lady as she went with the other ladies in the kitchen. Then a voice booms the house.

"FORGE! ANOTHER PERSON CAME TO STUDY WITH YOU!" shouted the lady. Forge came down and saw Chorus.

"Thank you Mrs." said Chorus as the lady cuts her off with a warm smile she has on her face.

"Call me Terra," said Terra. The other lady comes out as well and saw Chorus. Terra went back to the kitchen.

"Terra, I will be making brownies. Maya says she is going to make lemonade for the study group people," said the lady.

"It is ok Mai. I still going to clean the kitchen," said Terra. The three females were bustling in the kitchen. Forge came out and found Chorus standing there.

"Chorus glad you can come. Please follow me," said Forge. Chorus follows Forge into Core's room. Lily just keeps staring at Chorus as something is not right. She keeps on feeling that everyone may be in danger.

"Please have a seat," said Forge. Marcy keeps fiddling her hand as it was starting to bug her.

"Marcy I have notice that you have two robotic arms. Care to tell me what have happened to the other arm," said Day.

"Family have an argument before my graduation. I was caught between a saber and shotgun. The shotgun fired at my hand and the saber cut my hand completely off. My uncle has stopped the bleeding and put me under deep sleep while he tries to seduce every pain. Later on, he gave me the robotic arm just to keep me moving still. It is not the best thing he did but he wanted to make sure that I will not get in the crossfire again," said Marcy.

"Yeah like how they handle CROSHA at your graduation is pretty scares me," said Forge. Day elbows Forge and looks at Chorus.

"Oh sorry," said Forge and Chorus has the sad look on her face. Day now notice that face.

"CROSHA….. Those assholes who took me away 8 years ago. Those assholes who almost wiped my memories. Those assholes who took a friend of mine who was looking for me," said Chorus.

"Chorus you know them??" asked Forge. The all look in shock and Lily forget the warning feeling she has when she heard that.

"My father wanted to kill them when he heard from my uncle and aunt that I was taken. My mother barely work. All because I was taken. They screwed with me turn me to their sick little project and try to play parents. They do not know anything about me and they will going to be sorry they ever had made me their project," said Chorus.

"Chorus…." said Lily as she looks at the girl in black. She now remember the image she has of the red head little girl who would fight to protect those around her. Lily walks up to Chorus and gives her a hug.

"Cousin, I can't believe you are ok. And more importantly escaped that horrid place," said Lily.

"I may have escaped but Angel is not," said Chorus. Forge heard that and he finally put two and two together.

"Wait a minute. Chorus Halsberg the girl who would beat me up every time I picked on Angel is here," said Forge. Day and Core looks at the red head emo-like girl and was shocked how much she change. Marcy looks at the three boys confused.

"The one and only. Plus she is my cousin," said Lily. Chorus did not know how to react anymore.

"Marcy you know when we told you that we were bullies back in elementary school," said Day. Marcy nods.

"Well Chorus here was the one who would be our homework maker until she stops and put all of us behind one grade including herself. Then when we pick on Angel she actually beats us up. I still do not understand how a human can beat up a reploid," said Day.

"Simple you beat up on Angel. I am his friend back then. I am not going to let him get hurt," said Chorus.

"Well you do not have to worry about that. He can whoop us on his own now. Though I wonder if anyone can take him out of that hell," said Forge.

"No they are going to put him the same training I had when I was little. That is how I was broken down. Well me and another person," said Chorus.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcy. Chorus sighs as she do not want to remember that training facility.

"It is a training facility that is outskirts of Innerspace. It is also underground. Think of concentration camp in modern times without killing and lots and lots of torture," said Chorus, "On top of that you won't sleep, your body aches, and they pushed you over your limit treating you like a cage animal."

"That is horrible and Angel is going through that training. I wish there is something we can do," said Marcy.

"If there is, I would tell you. However, I do not know any because I did try to escape from there. CROSHA buildings is easy but that facility is not that easy. And you get worse punishment. I do not know how many times I have been tortured in that place. There I forgot who I was and forgot who were my friends and family. It is a horrible place," said Chorus, "Angel reminds me who I was and I started to remember who were my friends and family."

"Well then we can remind Angel who he is then when he get out," said Lily, "If it works for you then it will work for him."

"It does not work for everyone. Jonathan Hillsberry still does not remember me," said Chorus.

"Jonathan??" asked Lily as she is now have a shock look. She does remember him but is surprise.

"The stare guy. I wonder what happened to him. How he got over there? Did they stole him like they did with you?" asked Forge.

"No. They had a competition of people who are poor and actually living in the streets. He was living in the streets with his father. His father put him up and was promised to get paid. He never did got paid. Mr. Hilsberry died of a disease that he caught and no one helped him, while Jonathan was in the camp. He has the code name Assassin for the reason he can be too out of control and kill who is around. He not only kill his targets but kill CROSHA as well. They tortured his mind too much and if he says anything he will repeat 'Lily' several times," said Chorus.

"He still loves me. Even now with him being over there. He still loves me," said Lily as she starts to have tears running down her face.

"Wow. The stare guy has some issues. If he kept on liking you Lily, they probably say that you are dead to torture him easily," said Forge, "Well, I do think he would probably stop if he sees you alive."

"I can't believe it. He still has an affection on me. I need to get him out of there as soon as possible," said Lily.

"You can't now. He is probably locked up and guarded. Getting to him is going to be a problem now. Wait until he is on a mission then snap him back," said Chorus. Lily starts to have tears as she is now crying.

"If I have known his parents were in the streets, I could of have help them," said Lily.

"We could not do anything. I could not do anything as I watch that poor man die. CROSHA have used him to get another project. I had a vague memory of him but he did not help me at all. Instead he wanted to kill me," said Chorus.

"Well then we will help him now. Like Angel helped you, we can help him. I still have my dad's tracking device on two members of CROSHA and what funny thing is they are still working there. That is how I found out several projects that are there. However, I am going to keep an eye out of Assassin when he is going on a mission," said Core.

"Well then, lets do the homework. We each will separate into groups of three and one will do Strategies and the other will do Tactics. Then we switch books when the other one is done. Hopefully we will get our homework done by today," said Forge.

"I am trying to get done before I go to work," said Marcy. The other people nods as they all walk to separate rooms and the partners are going with them. Marcy stays with Core as they decided who is going to work on what book in his room. Day walks Lily to his room as they are deciding to which book they are working on. Forge lead Chorus to his room and did the same thing. Few hours later they have completed the Chapter on the two books. Chorus, Lily, and Marcy left with their homework already typed on their computers and printed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Civil War Era Project and Chorus Dream**

The group has split into two. The north and the south. Lily was being the general on the northern army and Chorus the southern army. Mililani was in Chorus team and the other people were split from the 6 people. Lily has Forge, and Marcy. While Chorus has Day and Core. The group was doing well and the simulation proves them they were getting the hang of things what happen. Chorus has the least supplies and knows the territory by heart. Though in the end Lily's team won. When the simulation is over the professor walks in with a northern uniform.

"Ok class back in those days you find out how humans fought. Now tell me from your experience how the situation differs," said Prof. Lo. Chorus raises her hand.

"Yes Miss Halsberg," said Prof. Lo. Chorus sighs as she tries to get a deep breath as she explains.

"The northern army had helping hand from the factories and has more food crops. The southern only care for their cotton growing. The utter mistake they have. If they have grown food. They will probably have won," said Chorus.

"Well that is a possibility and it is true the statement. However, you are missing the point," said Prof. Lo. Lily raises her hand.

"The north will still win for the fact they have more ammo and guns," said Lily as she was interrupted.

"Guns yes they have more guns and supplies. However Chorus you are right about the crops. They will have unlimited supply of food and they do know their territory since most of the battles are in the south. They may even steal weapons from the northern counterparts to win. Well that is all for today," said Professor Lo. Two students raises their hand.

"Yes Mary and Candice," said Professor Lo. The two students look at the teacher and let one speak.

"I did research of my family. I found out that I am a descendant of one of the soldiers of the northern Army. Want me to bring that report here for extra credit?" asked Candice.

"Well that will do. Since you are selected in the northern army your group will get the extra credit," said Professor Lo and then turned to Mary.

"I have that report done as well. I found out that my family was fighting the southern army. I am a descendant of one of the soldiers of that era. Well my family members were prison guards. Want me to present that today?" asked Mary. Candice also have her report done as well but did not say anything about when she can present it.

"If you and Candice have it today then we will like to hear it," said Prof. Lo. The students smile as they were all lead back to class. Everyone heard the report and it was funny to hear their ancestors have the same last name. Then both of them explained that their ancestors were brothers. This shocked the class. They found out the main family lives in Virginia in the southern state and one brother wants to fight for the north due to the fact he believes that Slaves should be free and the cause. It was that drove the two families apart. Both of them survived the war and have families. Which resulted in Candice and Mary. The two brothers worked in two different places. One is a prison guard for the southern army and the other is a front linesman for the north. They have been together after the war. The person who fought in the north lives in Maine while the person fights for the south lives in Virginia. The professor is impressed and give both sides extra credit.

"This is a rare sight to see anyone who is a descendent of that war time still lives on. I take it both of your families have been through so much in many things," said Professor Lo.

"Well yeah considering our families actually stuck together in every war time and we do find out that we are like the 40th or 45th I do not remember which one but we are far long the bloodline of that era," said Candice.

"Besides of that we may find out that somewhere along the line our families may have mixed up after that. We have kept a track record in a book of all of our families and bloodlines after the 19th century," said Mary.

"Well then thank you both for sharing. Well now lets go to the lecture of World War I and the other wars after that," said Professor Lo as she continues her lecture. After lecture the group has a break and Mililani looks at the group with a smile. She walks up to Marcy.

"Oh does the robotic arm needs a hand," said Mililani. Chorus and Lily looks at Mililani not in a happy thought.

"Can you leave her alone," said Chorus. Mililani looks at Chorus with a huge smile on her face.

"Very well Chorus Halsberg. Since you want to prove teachers wrong back in high school now you will see that you will be wrong in math when it comes to me," said Mililani as she laughs walking away. Chorus sighs as she still remembers that day when she did proof a teacher wrong.

"What was that all about?" asked Forge. Marcy looks at Chorus as well as Lily. Chorus sighs as she looks at her friends she made.

"Two years ago. I solved a complicated problem that the answer was wrong in the back of the book. The teacher marked it wrong on my paper. I went to her and show the problem she argue with me back. I submitted my work back to the manufacturer about the problem. The teacher yelled at me again for doing that. It was all the way up to the principle and the superintendent who looks at my work. The author of the book personally came down to the school and the head manufacturer of the math book was shocked to see my answer. The two have offered me to become a math major and work for their company fully paid. Any scholarships will apply they will have it done. CROSHA did not let me. I graduated from school and get my diploma two years ahead. Now I want to take something back that was rightfully mine. I wanted to be that math major and I still kept their contact number so I will become a writer and mathematician for them," said Chorus.

"Wow. I know Angel wants to be a private investigator but yours is more harder than it is. Mathematicians are big paid. Any complicated problems goes to them. Every person wanted one of those jobs. If you made it to the book job, then consider yourself a teacher of math," said Forge.

"Heck I think we all will be asking her for tutoring in math if we needed it," said Day.

"Well, if I can tutor I will. I am not licensed but I hope that I will help anyone else out who has a problem. And I will make sure that I explain it like I explain a dumbest or mentally retarded person who does not understands math," said Chorus. Marcy looks at Chorus.

"Chorus have you applied a major here?" asked Marcy. Chorus just realize she did not.

"Eh? No I didn't well I probably asked the school that I want to be a math major and get those grants from that manufacturer," said Chorus as she has an embarrassing look on her face.

"It is ok, you have until the school year starts. Summer does not count as a school year. They do not let us put down our majors yet," said Day.

"So we have a lawyer, an actor, a historian, a mathematician, and a psychologist," said Forge, "Not to mention if we get Angel out we will our private investigator again."

"While I will be a geologist," said Lily, "Hey my family are forest rangers and do watch the earth developing and recuperating."

"So then we have a geologist, an actor, a historian, a mathematician, a lawyer, a private investigator and a psychologist," said Forge, "Any more people we will and more to the group."

"I guess that is one thing that CROSHA will never take is our dreams. If we wanted to be that, then we can," thought Chorus, "Angel I know you will be alright, you will be that private investigator I know it." A spark coming from Marcy's hand. Marcy went down as she is in pain.

"Marcy, lets go to the restroom. I can fix it there," said Lily. Chorus follows the two as she guards the door. Lily tweak on it and it was fine. Still exposed and not another sheet of metal that can be skin cover.

"Where did your uncle find these parts. This one is the worse than your last arm," said Lily. Marcy did not answer Lily for a bit.

"You know when I say my family is money grubbing people. Well they won't pay for hospital if anyone needs it. My uncle have learned that mistake several of times when he tries to be a doctor. However, the rest took his money away before he graduated. He worries that it will happen to me," said Marcy.

"Well your family can take few things away but there is one thing they cannot take and that is your friends. And we all are your friends," said Lily. Marcy moved her left hand and it was working well then it died.

"Well just use your other hand. I just hope that I can find a way to get the other parts to fixed the exposed left hand. If I can get them then we can get you moving that arm without pain," said Lily.

"Or we can ask my mom to help her out. She probably help since she knows how to work the kinks out of reploids," said Chorus.

"Aunt Athena may do. We will call her later on today. We have to finish the homework at your place then. Since all three of us got the two books we needed it will be easy on us. Forge, Day, and Core will be fine if they know the situation. Besides those two are understandable of your situation," said Lily. Marcy knows that they are understandable.

"Ok then we be at your house Chorus. I walk with you to your house," said Marcy. Lily smiles.

"That is the spirit. Now lets go back to class. You must use your right arm to do stuff for now," said Lily. Marcy nods as they walked out of the bathroom. The class begins as the teacher explains more about the other wars and their strategic plans. It was for a couple of hours until the class ends.

"Before you leave, I posted your grades up for the project. The ten page paper report and the simulation that everyone has done plus the extra credit. Also Chapters 9 is due Monday on both books. Now I want everyone start on the next paper. On Monday, I will tell who is on what group," said Prof. Lo. The class started to pack up some went to the board and some went home. Marcy, Lily, Chorus, Forge, Day, and Core look up the grades. All six smile for the fact they are doing well in the class.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Marcy's Fixture and Class Talk.**

Marcy and Lily walks to Chorus's house. Lily smiles as she was ready to cook in the kitchen. To their surprise, Athena is home looking at some schematics.

"Mom, you are home early," said Chorus. Athena got up and look at the people who is here.

"Yeah I got home early. The diggers are complaining about the schematics of the site and I have been looking at them eagerly to see what lab they have found. It is different from any lab we come across. I know it is certain that is it not mine or my creators lab. This lab looks different from any other lab I have seen. It is mixture of 20XX with 21XX equipment. Either I find Dr. Cain/Dr. Light's lab or I found Dr. Wily's lab," said Athena.

"Dr. Wily has 21XX equipment on his laboratory even though he did not survive ever since 20XX?" asked Lily.

"Sigma uses his lab as a hideout and finding information about his virus that is mixed with his circuits. It is odd that he would turned to the crazy scientist of the 20XX," said Athena, "However it would be every scientist including myself ponder."

"Hey mom, if you have time can you fix Marcy's arm. Lily tried to tinker it and it just cause her more pain," said Chorus. Athena has a curious look on her face. She pulled out the right arm.

"It is an old model. It would be class during my time and the other looks like as well. Did someone sell you these parts?" asked Athena to Marcy.

"No… My uncle gave them to me since my original arms are blown away and I would have died," said Marcy.

"Well I can fix them both to be up to date. However, I won't tinker something like the nervous system since it I am not good at that part," said Athena.

"Well I fix that part I just need her mechanical part to be fix," said Lily. Athena went to her mini lab and pulled out two supplies and manage to fix both arms as Marcy was surprised how better it felt. Lily checks the wirings and the nerves that it is connected to. Also she checks for the blood running through the arm to make sure it is properly giving every fuel it needs.

"Well this may be my first time working on a humanoid hand but it is well worth it since the pain is now gone," said Athena.

"Yes thank you Dr. Halsberg," said Marcy. Marcy looks at the schematics and know which lab it was.

"Hey that is Dr. Light's lab. My mother keeps telling me about that Laboratory. If you are lucky you may find his previous work probably in there," said Marcy. Athena looks at Marcy.

"Are you sure?" asked Athena. Marcy smiles as she pulled a picture of the laboratory before it was underground. Athena looks at the schematics and is shocked.

"I may find out more. Berserker will probably lead his team inside thank you. Now I can figure out the rest now," said Athena as she start making phone calls. Marcy looks at the other two.

"Shall we get started on the homework so I do not worry about it when I am in work?" asked Marcy.

"Yeah World War II and the Cold wars. We are getting close to Robot Era which is 20XX. Hey next project why don't you asked your mom to be a guest. She was from the timeline of 21XX," said Marcy.

"That is if she is willing to go. There are a lot of reploids who did not survive that era and if do they probably ended up surviving for a short while. Maybe I can but that is depends on her schedule. I might as well asked her after her discovery of Dr. Lights Lab," said Chorus. The three girls were looking at the questions.

"You know. The humans were greedy bastards back then. Most of their wars were based off of greed. I wonder what is the point of studying tactics and strategies of the past if most of the humans past were nothing but greed," said Marcy.

"Well we are no different. Even though all three of us has something mechanical on us but we are still human. It does not matter if we made of parts of metal or not. Most reploids who are consider mavericks were the same as humans back then. Greed. I do not know how the humans reacted but for sure they may think they have created a monster out of the reploids," said Lily.

"Even so. The strategies have change over the years. Before it was more and more now it is the will. Anyone can hold a gun but if you have the will to fire it, then you will. You can have the most people on your side and they are the best of the best and still can die from someone who is greater than they are. Though I do say that most people won't fight at all when there is a need for it," said Chorus.

"Well if you keep on looking most of the humans fought for greed. It is nothing but pointless. I do wonder if everything happens in the past were pointless or they have a true cause. In the human cases it looks like they have very few cause and most of it are pointless," said Marcy.

"Though you may see it in the psychological way but look in the part you are calling greed. Several people have their lives better. If it was not for that greed, they will not have easier things to live with. Most things in the past must have happen for a cause," said Chorus.

"A cause of pointless but I still think they should give those inventions out to the people in the first place instead to go to war and then give it to consumers. I find that a problem that I cannot understand," said Marcy.

"Well you are a psychology major. All I know that in the past it is easier to go to war with and give it to the consumer later on to say it works with the army. The consumers will buy. I do think that the military back then they use their soldiers and these products as a way to go against the enemy. When that tactic fail, they give it to the people to use. I do not know but they really use someone to be the test dummy when they do not want to use it themselves. I find that harsh reality," said Chorus.

"True but also the fact that using the people to map the other's territory and find ways around them is what most have done around that time. History has its ways of repeating itself. If you look at the patterns of the changes it shows how certain tactics are used and modify. Think of the simulation. We all were soldiers and we know that we are going against the other side for a belief. Some are strong and some are weak beliefs. However, that war was not as pointless. Those strategies were used in several wars just the fighters were different and supplies were as well but concept is the same. Remember Professor Lo did say that if there is a pattern then we know how each war is. Each tactic is the same. Just it is rerouted differently due to the supplies and technology at that time. If we use any of these tactics on modern day we can find a way to close in to any enemy and free anyone that is imprisoned," said Lily.

"True we can. And if there is a different reason why these war is cause and like you say for a noble purpose then what about the leaders who does not have a noble purpose," said Marcy.

"True some leaders does not have that purpose however there is some who does. Those who does is what makes them very powerful figure in history. Not many has that noble purpose in their life that are leaders," said Chorus.

"I guess so. Now I see. If each war is not only based off of greed but also a purpose then what about those who just fight because they want to fight. Meaning fighting without a purpose or gain," said Marcy.

"Those are rare types. However, those are the ones who CROSHA tried to use. Non-purpose fighters that are animals to control. Those types of people I like to call them no human. Like I said it is rare and there are few humans are like that even now a days. And a reploid or two," said Chorus as she did not want to say her parents. Lily giggles as she looks at Chorus.

"They have a purpose fighting. Mainly your mom. Your dad is debatable but I do think he has a purpose. Just he hides his purpose," said Lily. Chorus is now giggling. Marcy ends up giggling as well.

"Well I guess so. He sure know how to use his skills very well," said Chorus. Lily still giggling.

"Yeah but not his temper at times," said Lily. Fefnir hears the giggling and saw three girls with books open.

"So are you all would like to share what are you giggling about?" asked Fefnir. Chorus, Lily, and Marcy gave a froze face.

"Uh we are discussing our class together," said Lily. Chorus looks at Marcy and Lily.

"We were discussing how the strategies and tactics of the past and somehow related to my major Mr. Halsberg," said Marcy.

"Please just call me Fefnir," said Fefnir to Marcy. Chorus looks at her father and smiles.

"You can stay and hear our conversation," said Chorus. Fefnir looks at Chorus and the rest of the girls.

"I will pass. I am never good at those types of things in spare time. Maybe when I needed it but I never would do something like that," said Fefnir.

"Oh Uncle Fefnir. Mom wants to know if you have called Uncle X about the 1385 thing," said Lily. Chorus and Marcy has a confused look.

"Tell your mom that I did and she needs to stop being so nosy. Geez, she has your father to be nosy with," said Fefnir.

"Oh she does. Just to take him off his mind of work. She is good at that. If she is not cooking she is bugging dad to get him out of the chair of paperwork," said Lily. Fefnir shakes his head.

"No matter what Harpuia and his paperwork. I could of swore he would be a novelist for writing too much," said Fefnir as he left. The girls went back at doing their homework and finish it. Marcy is first to type it up and print it. She head to work and leave the other two girls with the computer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Maverick Wars the Second Project.**

Chorus is happy that her mother is going to present. Though the discovery of Dr. Light's Lab was being on a halt again due to the fact that all artifacts are being inspected and all sights are to halt for the inspection. Athena and another reploid was standing watching the students play a role of either the Maverick Hunters and the Maverick. Mililani is in the Maverick side while Chorus and the other six are in the Maverick Hunter side. Chorus have choose an armor that would have been hers custom for that time. Lily has that as well. Everyone else was taking names and numbers the Mavericks Hunters were. The simulation has ended. Mililani looks at her guest as well as Chorus.

"Ok class we are going back to the classroom and let our guest talk," said Prof. Lo. The two reploids guest walk into the class.

"Tell me something were you the person who was in Doppler Town. Your face looks familiar," said the reploid.

"Yes I was there and no I did not live there," said Athena. The guy looks at Athena more.

"Were you part of the Maverick Hunters? Or something else?" asked the guy again.

"I will explain it to the class. But I assure you I am not a maverick hunter at all," said Athena.

"Ok just making sure. I was almost killed by one," said the guy, "As well as from Bit and Byte."

"Ok class we have to guest. Mr. Hemingsworth and Mrs. Halsberg," said Prof. Lo. Athena sighs.

"It is Doctor Halsberg. Doctor Athena Halsberg," said Athena. The class started to gossip and the Professor cleared her throat. Mr. Hemingsworth stands up in an old armor.

"Hello Class I am Dark Fly Hemingsworth. I was around at the Maverick Wars and beyond. Now before I take any questions yes Doppler Town was once a peaceful place before Dr. Doppler got caught from a virus back then. Many people have suffered and those who were not infected like myself were being killed by both sides. Being a civilian in that time era was not a good thing. There is times when we are called Mavericks even though we are not. I have survive and hidden myself because I was dubbed Maverick. It was later on the years I was cleared of that but the stereotypes was there. Just because someone looks different gives them the right to be called Maverick. I do have few wishes back then. One of those wishes is having Reploids and humans be free and do not stereotype one and another. However, I know that wish will never be. There always will be those stereotypes. Even in peace times," said Dark Fly. Athena heard this and knows that his statement is true.

"Even scientist who are reploids are also called Mavericks. I have been dubbed that many times. Just they could not find me or do not know how I look like due to the fact I am a child back then is what makes it worse for them. Though even today's standards there are some reploids who would be called Mavericks however are not. It does not make us any different from human beings," thought Athena as she kept hearing Dark Fly.

"Thank you Mr. Dark Fly Hemingsworth," said Professor Lo. Dark Fly stood there as he looks at the class.

"Any body has questions," said Professor Lo. None of the students has questions. Athena pats him on the back.

"I know how it is," said Athena. Dark Fly looks at Athena with a smile. Athena got up and smiles to the class.

"I am Doctor Athena Halsberg. For anyone wants to know something Maverick Hunters were not the only ones who were in Doppler Town. There was a group of human's and Reploids who called themselves the Search and Rescue Team," said Athena. Dark Fly looks at Athena in shock.

"That group helped Maverick Hunters at that time but later on was too being coined Maverick. However, the humans in that organization keeps making peace treaty. Many Reploids want to joined that organization. A special scientist Dr. Melody Halsberg, my creator, has studied every reploid and knows that every reploid genetics does not cause a reploid to go maverick. She has studied Maverick reploids and knows that not all reploids should be labeled Mavericks.

However, they even have labels for humans who step out of line as well as reploids. Those humans are jailed and other things. It is odd that my creator and few other members of the Search and Rescue Team that are humans have been jailed. Each of them did warn about labeling people and it never failed they take those people away just for that. However, the group did do great things. We did say we are not Maverick Hunters and is not going to hunt Mavericks. It is not the job. The job we have is to find and rescue anybody from Reploids to humans. My creator did say this. 'Reploids are no different from humans. They have the same feelings and same instinct. Whether it is good or bad.'

I know there was times that the team was a refugee for reploids who are acting out on their own free will. However, when the officials jailed every human on the facility. Reploids like me end up hiding. I hid 68 reploids and one human girl whose parents were taken to jail. Those who were not hiding were executed on the spot. When they are done, they left the facility. Those who has hidden knows if we fight back it won't look good and we do worry about any humans in our care.

The humans who are part of that team were often jailed and they know each reploid who has that free will want to exercise it. However, there were a high price even for them. I was part of that proud team until it render us down to three people. The humans were being killed from the official who they claimed those were 'Maverick Reploids' when in fact they were humans. During those times it was tuff no matter what organization and sometimes it was hard not only on a reploid but also on a human," said Athena. Dark Fly looks at Athena.

"Wow since this is a strategy and tactic class and not a true history I did not expect both guest explain their hiding situation," said Professor Lo.

"Well if you have a choice you either go out in a fight and die or hide away and fight another day. Most will hide. Hiding is a strategy in itself. Think of it as an ambush. You want to be silent as much before everyone jumps and strikes. I have seen these people who were in the team actually ambushed officials just to protect the others who kept themselves hiding. When the innocents who cannot even defend themselves are quiet and wait for the coast is clear then we all came out. Then those innocents who do not have weapons start to have weapons. If you think about it, hiding the weak then later use them to be strong is a tactic," said Athena. Professor Lo was surprised by it. Dark Fly looks at Athena as he saw her before.

"Were you the little reploid girl that hides Teresa and few other reploids in the Search and Rescue base back when Red Alert came in and wiped several reploids and humans," said Dark Fly.

"The one and only. I was young in looks at that time but have the wisdom as an 80 year old human," said Athena.

"So now I know you were familiar. Athena Halsberg of Search and Rescue Team. You just recently have that Doctor on your name at that time," said Dark Fly.

"Well I am still a Doctor still. Just doing different work now than I was back then. If you want to know," said Athena smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"Well it is good to know that I am not the only Search and Rescue Team member that is alive. I am just glad that everyone can use our knowledge of the past to modern days," said Dark Fly.

"Yeah. I guess so," said Athena. Dark Fly smiles at Athena. The class looks at both guest.

"Well if you need a lifter you can always find me. I am still around doing what I love doing," said Dark Fly.

"Ok that is good. We can exchange tags after class," said Athena. Professor Lo smiles at the two.

"Oh any questions from any students," said Athena. One student raise her hand and stand up.

"Doctor Halsberg. What do they do to scientist like you if they label you a maverick?" asked a girl.

"Well there were few scientist reploids who were labeled Mavericks. Doctor Cornelius Gate, Doctor Merriam Doppler, and also few other reploids in special fields. I was considered a Maverick but unfortunately they never look for a young reploid. All those who were accused of being called Mavericks were not all mavericks. Doctor Cornelius Gate was never infected with the virus but was the one who was the first to show DNA alteration. He would be coined Maverick for the reason he was a mad scientist. However, he chose to continue that work and use something that should not be tampered like how I learned that mistake," said Athena. Another student raise her hand.

"It is for both of you, your armor. Do all reploids in that time wear heavy metal leggings," said the other student.

"Well yeah. We were build like this. However, I melted my original armor down just to make some money so I can have E-Crystals. However, some people were nice enough to rebuild my armor to its glory days," said Dark Fly.

"Mine is an alteration of the original. My original well does not fit me. I was altered to my height that I am now. However, now only wore this armor on certain days in the museum," said Athena, "If you want to know more you can stop by at Innerspace Museum. You can talk to me if anyone else has questions."

"Thank you Doctor Halsberg. That is enough time class. Tomorrow we will be dealing more on this era and the end of the Maverick Wars and beginning of the Cyber-Elf Wars," said Professor Lo. Dark Fly and Athena switch tags and put each other on their phone. Chorus walks up to Athena.

"Hey mom, I am going to go with my friends and study for the quiz in campus," said Chorus.

"Ok if any of them wants a ride I will be willing to take them," said Athena. Dark Fly looks at Athena questionably.

"I never thought you would adopt a human," said Dark Fly. Athena looks at Dark Fly.

"Well I did a long time ago. When I found her, she was several months. My husband and I took care of her as if she was our own," said Athena.

"You are married too. It has been what several hundred of years since we saw each other," said Dark Fly. Athena smiles.

"700 years to be exact. Things have changed during those years," said Athena. Dark Fly smiles.

"Yeah it has. Ok then well, I like to get introduce to your family as I am going to let you met mine," said Dark Fly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Family Meet**

Fefnir, Chorus, and Athena goes to an address that Dark Fly have given to Athena. Athena looks and sighs.

"An old friend of yours. Well I like to meet them personally," said Fefnir. Chorus is nervous to meet them like Athena is.

"KIDS YOU BETTER BEHAVE OR YOU ALL GOING TO HAVE A TIME OUT!!" yelled a familiar voice to Athena. Athena gulped as her mechanical heart pounding. She knocks at the door.

"Love it is the guest. They have arrived," said Dark Fly. Athena waits at the door while Dark Fly opens it.

"Athena I am glad you can make it," said Dark Fly. He saw Fefnir and Chorus again.

"Dark Fly I want you to meet my husband Fefnir and my daughter Chorus," said Athena.

"Please to meet you both," said Dark Fly as he shakes Fefnir's hand. Fefnir shakes it back.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Fefnir. Two children in the background could be heard as they are running in the house.

"Mommy is mad. Run for your life," said one child. Chorus heard that and remembers those times when she used to do that.

"Please to meet you again," said Chorus. Dark Fly smiles as the two children runs out of the door and hide behind Athena. Both are girls with blond hair and blue eyes light complex skin. The two girls have different color clothing. One wears blue and white dress with blue shoes to match and the other wears pink and white dress with pink shoes to match.

"Oh those two little ladies are Beta and Gamma. Do not mind them they tend to get into trouble," said Dark Fly.

"Not true dad. Odin and Taper is the ones who make mommy mad," said Gamma, "We are trying to avoid her rampage." Chorus tries not to chuckle and Fefnir just laughs a little.

"My mom had done that to me. Though I hide behind dad which was no help," said Chorus, "However that was my young kid days."

"No mom not me get Odin and Taper," said another child who runs out. This one is a teenage looking child who has brown hair and brown eyes tan complex skin that wears blue skirt and green shirt that has stripe going down on the sides. The girl looks at the guest.

"Oh hello I am Valkerie Alpha. But you can call me Alpha for short. I take it you have met my two sisters Valkerie Beta and Valkerie Gamma," said Alpha. Dark Fly sighs as he did not like his oldest to do that.

"How many children you have Dark Fly?" asked Athena. Fefnir wants to know as well.

"There are total of five of us. Three of us are humanoids and two reploids," said Alpha, "The way you know who is who is that us girls are humanoids and the boys are reploids."

"So basically all the girls are adopted. And the boys are made," said Chorus. Alpha shakes her head.

"No we all are adopted. I was found first in an abandon area close to Innerspace as an infant. While these two were found with the two boys near a cave with a destroyed reploid who was watching them," said Alpha, "I discover them by accident when I was little. The two boys were heavily damage while the girls were being taken care of. My mom gave us all names."

"Well it is kind of like my situation when my parents found me when I was an infant. I guess we have something in common," said Chorus as the two girls giggles.

"Oh where are my manners please come in," said Dark Fly. Athena walks in to the house that looks like mud on the outside but shocked on how neat and organize it is on the inside.

"I do not know who is worse of a neat freak Harpuia's place or this place," whispers Fefnir to Athena. Athena elbows Fefnir and gave a strange look Fefnir shuts his mouth if he does not want to be elbowed again.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asks Alpha as she gets up. Fefnir looks at Athena.

"Water will be fine," said Athena. Alpha gets a glass of water and gives it to Athena.

"Thank you," said Athena as she takes a sip. Gamma and Beta sits down next to Dark fly.

"You are welcome," said Alpha as she turns to Fefnir, "And for you sir?" Fefnir looks at the girl.

"I will have the same," said Fefnir. Alpha went back to get another glass of water for Fefnir and hands it to him.

"Thank you I appreciated it," said Fefnir. Alpha smiles as she looks at Fefnir's direction.

"You are very welcome sir," said Alpha as she turns to Chorus, "And for you?" Chorus looks at Alpha.

"Do you have any OJ or any juice?" asked Chorus. Alpha smiles as she went to go get a glass of orange juice to Chorus.

"Thank you very much," said Chorus as she drinks her orange juice. They heard few gun shots and it scared the heck out of Chorus who is about to pull her gun. The two boys came out and were having sad faces. They both were wearing black. But one was wearing black and gold while the other one is wearing black and silver.

"Dad mom just whooped us," said the boy in black and gold. He has purple hair and his eyes matched it.

"Serves you right Odin. You know how mom is when you mess with her stuff," said Beta.

"Shut up Beta who," said Odin as Dark Fly interrupts his son by covering his mouth.

"That is enough son. We have guest right now. We can talk about this later," said Dark Fly.

"Oh this is my brother Odin in the black and gold and his partner in crime Taper, who is also my brother," said Alpha.

"Alpha shut up. Mom is going to kick your," said Taper as Dark Fly lets go of Odin and covers Taper's mouth.

"I do not want to start lecturing you now in front of guest. Now just behave you two ok," said Dark Fly.

"When those two ever be?" asked a woman who wears white sundress with gold trimmings. She has blond hair and blue eyes. Fefnir just keeps staring on her. Athena is shock to see a familiar face.

"Oh I am sorry. I am," said the female as Athena got up and looks at the female who is Dark Fly's wife.

"Valkerie Theta??" asked Athena. Chorus looks at the female as she was shock to see how nice she dressed. The person looks at Athena.

"Ok no one calls me that name since 700 years. Either you are someone who was from the Search and Rescue Team or is pretty damn lucky," said the woman.

"Well I was from the search and rescue team. You probably know me about the same height as your son before my alteration," said Athena. The woman looks at Athena close up.

"Wait a minute those eyes I recognize them anywhere. Athena Halsberg," said the woman.

"Well it took you a while but the one and the same. You still go by Valkerie or your full name now," said Athena.

"Neither. I am called Theta. Though I still have Valkerie on my name as well as my daughters but we are now. Though it is good to see you," said Theta as she hugs Athena. Athena did not expect the hug but hug her back. Fefnir kept on staring.

"I take it they know each other," said Fefnir. Chorus looks at Fefnir and smiles at him.

"If not, she would not hug mom," said Chorus. Fefnir looks at his red head daughter and sighs.

"We have a lot to catch up," said Theta. Athena smiles on that comment since she has many questions.

"Yes we do since we are here we all can catch up," said Athena, "Chorus why don't you talk to Alpha and-"

"No I am staying here talking to all of you," said Fefnir. Athena know Fefnir will react when she puts anything.

"I was going to say and be have. You are still be here with my watch," said Athena. Fefnir groans. Chorus smiles.

"Still my mom," said Chorus. Alpha and Chorus walk to a room and talk for hours until they heard an argument. From the sound it is Theta and Fefnir. Chorus and Alpha left in the room.

"You want a piece of me then come and get me," said Theta. Chorus has her hand on her face. Alpha has the same look as well as Athena. Dark Fly sighs as he looks at his wife and Fefnir.

"You want a challenge then I will give you one," said Fefnir. Theta looks at Fefnir as she is surprise.

"Well I tell you this, you are asking a death wish," said Theta. Dark Fly stood up and looks at Theta.

"Honey that is why I build the underground stadium for. Why don't you two fight down there?" asked Dark Fly. Theta smiles as well as Fefnir.

"Oh great our parents are going to fight," said Alpha. Chorus looks at her mom and dad.

"I might as well watch," said Chorus as they all were lead to the stadium.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fight and the Watchers.**

Fefnir and Theta went to the main area of the stadium. Theta looks at Fefnir and smiles.

"We can do this two ways either the easy then there is that other way," said Theta. Fefnir smiles at Theta.

"If that other way is the hard way then that is the way I am going," said Fefnir. Theta calls on her armor and the white reploid with few gold trimmings on her armor was ready to battle in all out Valkerie style. Fefnir calls on his armor and the red reploid is ready to fight. Dark Fly sighs as the buzzard starts. Theta did not waste any time and attack Fefnir. Fefnir blocks and recoils back.

"Why is my mom being such an arrogant person. Not for one second, my mother goes on a rampage," said Alpha.

"I know how you feel. I am surprise my mom lets him to be a loose canon right now. Normally, she would be the one who beats him down to behave," said Chorus.

"Does your dad always lose?" asked Alpha to Chorus. Chorus remembers the times where she got whooped by her father.

"Not always. There is times where he can beat someone but as for my father's philosophy goes. If there is not a fight who asks for him, then he will be challenging a fight. Hence, why most people called my father 'Fighting Fefnir'," said Chorus. Alpha looks shock and turns to Chorus.

"Wait a minute. You are telling me your father is the 'Fighting Fefnir' of Neo Arcadia," said Alpha.

"The one and only," said Chorus. Alpha looks at her mother and looks at Fefnir. Alpha has a smile on her face.

"Mom always want to challenge the Generals of Neo Arcadia. During those times she would tell me how she and my father would sell every armor they have except the sub armor. They would wear clothing and have their hair long in length to cover the sensor part. The most my mother wants to go against is Fighting Fefnir of Neo Arcadia. However, she did say that she felt sorry for the Generals when a guardian kills them all," said Alpha.

"Yeah. Omega. I heard this story many times so far," said Chorus, "Most do not know how my mom makes him turn to be a different person but she did."

"It is not all of technology and science all the time. I do study Mythology and folk lore. My major is going to be Mythology and folk lore. Hence why I think my brother's name came from," said Alpha. There was a huge thud and it was Theta who was knocked back.

"Well you are a challenge but it is not over yet," said Theta as she starts getting her heavy artillery at Fefnir. Dark Fly and Athena looks at each other and back at the battle.

"I never thought Theta will go out like this," said Dark Fly. Athena sighs as she continues on.

"After all these years she has not changed too much. Still the hot head trigger happy reploid I have ever met," said Athena.

"What about your husband?" asked Dark Fly as he looks at Fefnir who is no better than his wife.

"Oh I know he is a hot head. I ended being his coolant system couple of times," said Athena as the girls listening to the conversation.

"A couple of times mom. Try being his coolant all the time," said Chorus. Athena looks at her daughter.

"Not all the time either. Like right now I am not his coolant," said Athena. Chorus haste when her mother does that.

"Though it is not couple. I actually lost count over 50," said Chorus. Athena has that annoyed look.

"Ok most of the time," said Athena, "Though I have good reasons to do so." Chorus sighs.

"Yeah when he does not behave. You crack the whip not only me but dad as well," said Chorus.

"Wow I never thought you will go far as controlling him. What does he do to get you mad?" asked Dark Fly.

"Well most of the time he fight a lot more in work and couple of time somewhere else," said Chorus, "Hence why people called him 'Fighting Fefnir." Dark Fly looks in shock.

"Wait a minute the 'Fighting Fefnir'. The General Army of Neo Arcadia??" asked Dark Fly. Athena looks at Chorus.

"Yes dad the very same one," said Alpha. Dark Fly looks at Chorus and looks at Fefnir.

"He is one lucky guy to get you Athena," said Dark Fly, "Even for you be lucky as well to marry a guy like him."

"Well since my alterations we were starting off as a love-hate relationship. I think after my alterations, I think he forgets that I was once a reploid trapped in a small body," said Athena.

"Well you do look fabulous now than the last time I saw you," said Dark Fly. Athena smiles. The blast was loud and everyone looks at the field. Fefnir got hit by several homing. Athena is worried about him now. Fefnir started to lose his temper and it shows. Athena does not know if she wants to stop the fight or continue on. Dark Fly looks at Athena.

"Just let them be. The two will be fine. I know that Theta won't kill him. If she did, I will never forgive her," said Dark Fly.

"It is not her I am worried about. My own husband. If he loses his temper, this place will be a fire's paradise," said Athena.

"Mom, we know what will happen. Heck I am a fire type humanoid so I know how hot is his buster gun can get. Heck I know how hot mine can get," said Chorus.

"When did you have a buster gun. Never mind do not answer that question," said Athena.

"So I am not the only humanoid besides my sisters," said Alpha. Chorus smiles a tad.

"I am a humanoid as well. Though I started off human before I become a humanoid," said Chorus.

"So you are a humanoid by choice then," said Alpha as she remembers vaguely she was not by choice.

"Not really. It is a story I do not want to tell how I become a humanoid. Just know the fact I was a human beforehand," said Chorus.

"We can share the stories how we are humanoids some time later on," said Alpha. Chorus sighs.

"Well if you want to meet some of my friends you can. Like your brothers, I have friends who are guys that are reploids. There is only three females and we all are humanoids," said Chorus.

"Nice, I would like to meet them sometime. I know that being a humanoid sucks for a while until you get the hang of it," said Alpha.

"Yeah I know," said Chorus as she tries not to think about her transformation. Chorus looks at Alpha.

"What about your sister's how they become humanoids?" asked Chorus. Alpha sighs.

"Gamma and Beta become humanoids from day one after we found them. Those two has to become humanoids just to be saved. My father paid heavily to make sure that those two survived. They did. He lost his job after the transformation of his two daughters. Though unlike me, they do not have any weapons. Neither does my brothers. The only ones with weapons are my father, mother, and me," said Alpha.

"I see. In your case it was different how you become a humanoid then," said Chorus.

"In my case, yes it is. When my father got my sisters to be humanoids, I went back to the cave. Two reploids went after me looking for my sisters and try to kill my brothers. I was in the wrong place in the wrong time. They almost killed me until my father got my out of there while mom was attacking. I remember that day. My father was torn between saving me with his last check or keep the other children happy. He used it to save me and that is how I become a humanoid. It was out of my own stupidity and those reploids for almost killing me. All I know that they are part of an organization called CROSHA," said Alpha.

"Those people will never learn, CROSHA. They kidnapped me when I was 10 year old. I was forced to become a humanoid. They did not give me any choices. Then went to their camp and almost made me forget who I was. A friend of mine a long time ago was in the same camp. However, he forget about me and almost kill me. I felt like all hopes was lost until recently another friend helped me. It was him I remember who I was and my family. When I thought all my hopes of having things went back to normal, it was not like that anymore. My friend was caught and become a humanoid as well. I may be back with my family, start to have more friends than when I left, but my friend who helped me I missed him," said Chorus try not to say anything about Angel being her boyfriend.

"It sounded to me that this friend is a guy and you are more than friends. In fact it sounded like you are lovers," said Alpha.

"You have caught me," said Chorus. There was a heavy explosion and everyone's attention was on there. Fefnir exploded all of Theta's missiles and went in for his fiery kill. Theta got caught on the fire and cannot escape. Though something in her mind snapped her and went against Fefnir. Dark Fly and Athena knows what might happened.

"She still remembers her trauma still??" asked Athena. Dark Fly nodded. Athena knows this will not look good in both sides. Fefnir manage to caught Theta and slammed her into a wall. Theta could not move as Fefnir was going for the kill. Athena got down and went to Fefnir.

"Fefnir stop that is enough," said Athena. Dark Fly flew down as Theta was still in more trauma of what has happening. She did not move. Athena grabs Fefnir's arm where he still has Theta.

"Please that is enough there is no need to kill someone for a stupid argument you have won," plead Athena. Fefnir looks at Athena who has tears in her face. He lets go of Theta and went to Athena and hugs her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The End of the Day.**

Theta and Fefnir kept on talking after they fought. Theta is surprised when Fefnir told her about Neo Arcadia. Though when Dark Fly told her about Fefnir's title. She now but two and two together. They finish talking and Alpha want to stay over at Fefnir's house. Athena and Fefnir did not mind and four of them travel back to their home.

"Well Alpha this is our house. As you can see to your left, in the table is mom's work. But normally she takes it out when dinner has arrived. To the right is the Living room. Near the dining room is the kitchen," said Chorus.

"Wow, that is neat," said Alpha. Chorus starts to walk in the hallway. Alpha follows.

"The room to the left is my room the room in the right is my father's demolition stuff. Be careful there is explosives in there," said Chorus. Alpha nodded as Chorus is continues her tour.

"Here is the restroom. Yes there is one showerhead because I am the only humanoid around so I have to keep my hygiene up," said Chorus. Alpha knows that feeling.

"This next to the restroom is the guest room. And at the end is my parents room. Since you are going to be staying the night you can sleep on that room," said Chorus to Alpha.

"Thanks I appreciated it," said Alpha. Chorus picks up her phone and on the other line was Marcy.

"Hey Chorus this is Marcy, I was wondering if we can find someone to go to school. Though the person has to be in high school. I need points for my psychology 10 class," said Marcy.

"Have you asked other people?" asked Chorus. Marcy sighs as she is desperate to find someone.

"I have. Forge, Day, Core tried to recruit since yesterday and I did not want to bother you. Lily helped out but there is no one who is willing to come," said Marcy. Chorus sighs.

"Hey I won't mind helping your friend out. I am in high school, sophomore year. Will I do?" asked Alpha. Marcy heard another person barely.

"Chorus who was that?" asked Marcy. Chorus looks at Alpha and then smiles at her.

"You remember Dark Fly that came to our Strategy and Tactics class along with my mom," said Chorus.

"Yeah what about that?" asked Marcy. Chorus kept the phone near her as she smiles still.

"Well, today my mom went to go see his family along with my dad and me. We have found out that Dark Fly's wife is also a friend of my mom. And right now The oldest one wants to stay with us for one night," said Chorus.

"That is great. Though can you ask her if she is willing to come to school with me. Of course you can come too," said Marcy.

"Tell her that I would not mind. I would like to help out," said Alpha. Chorus smiles again.

"She will do it. Though I am coming as well," said Chorus. Marcy sounded happy on the phone.

"Great I will see you both tomorrow. I have my day off tomorrow since they change my work schedule again. Though getting tomorrow off will help my grade for my psychology class," said Marcy.

"Wait tomorrow!! You are very desperate needing someone," said Chorus. Marcy sighs.

"I started since I start the class. However, most people run away from me. Yes I am becoming desperate. I went to youth center where Angel and the rest of us used to hang out. It is becoming harder and harder. I just want to get my guest done and over with but tomorrow is the due date. I want to get points for it," said Marcy.

"It is ok the person said she will. I will introduce you to her tomorrow," said Chorus.

"Ok then I see you tomorrow then," said Marcy as she hangs up. Alpha smiles at Chorus.

"So I am going to meet one of your friends tomorrow then," said Alpha. Chorus smiles until another call came in.

"Hello Chorus this is Core. I was just wondering if you went to the counselor for the major picking. Forge and I are going tomorrow," said Core.

"I promise to help out Marcy tomorrow with her guest. I have found one but I wanted to be there," said Chorus.

"That is cool too. We can get both you and Marcy to come to the counselor's office then," said Core.

"Is Day going with us then?" asked Chorus. Day take the phone away and talk to Chorus.

"Chorus this is Day. I heard from one of the students that few of the majors were open. Last time they had open was vocational work. Since none of us are in that field or going to that field we all wait. I went to check out for mine today and I am registered for it. Luckily I did take the Strategies and Tactics class. I needed it for my major," said Day.

"In other words Law school, here you go," said Chorus. Day laughs a little as he heard that.

"Lily already went as well. She have to wait until next week for hers. So it is best to go tomorrow and try to get in," said Day.

"Ok I will. Though Marcy and I are going together. I have a guest for her and I want to be there," said Chorus.

"Ok then you can introduce her to both Lily and me," said Day. Chorus has a bigger smile.

"Ok then Day I will," said Chorus as he hangs up. Alpha looks at Chorus as she looks at her phone.

"I will take it you will meet all of my friends tomorrow Alpha," said Chorus to Alpha.

"Wow, that is quick just for helping one I am going to meet them all," said Alpha. Chorus smiles.

"Sometimes it happens that way," said Chorus. Then her phone rings again. Chorus answer it.

"Hey Chorus it is Lily. How was your visitation to Dark Fly's house," said Lily. Chorus has a shock look on her face.

"Lily, how do you even know I went to their house. Did you spy on me?" asked Chorus.

"No. Mom has the intellect saying that you might go to his house for the fact I explain what happened when he visit our class," said Lily.

"I must swore Aunt Leviathan must have some psychic powers or something. This is the second time she say something like this," said Chorus.

"Nah she does not. Though it is funny when she does this and pissed of Uncle Fefnir," said Lily. Both girls giggles.

"Yeah, well we did went and find out that not only Dark Fly was my mom's friend back in the day. But also his wife. And right now the oldest is staying the night over," said Chorus.

"I will be right over to meet her," said Lily. Chorus is in shock and try to keep Lily on the phone.

"No wait Lily," said Chorus as she was to late. Lily hangs up. Chorus hangs up and sighs.

"Well now you are going to meet my friend/cousin. She is coming," said Chorus. Alpha give a strange look.

"Cousin??" asked Alpha. Chorus knows this means an explanation to her guest of the relationship between Lily and her.

"Lily, my cousin, is like both you and me. She is a humanoid. However, she was found in the courthouse. My Uncle Harpuia and Aunt Leviathan takes care of her," said Chorus.

"Leviathan and Harpuia?? Where do I hear those names?" asked Alpha. Chorus smiles.

"You know my dad is called Fighting Fefnir right," said Chorus. Alpha nods as she remembers that.

"Well those two are also Generals of Neo Arcadia. Sage Harpuia and Fairy Leviathan," said Chorus. Alpha now looks shock.

"Wait you are telling me that Lily's parents are the same two Generals who fell in love with one another??" asked Alpha.

"The very same ones. The only thing is those two are married. They married before my parents," said Chorus.

"Sweet," said Alpha. Then there was a knock on the door. The two where they stand in the hall way left to the living room. Fefnir opens the door. Lily stands outside.

"Hello Uncle Fefnir," said Lily. Fefnir groans as he saw Lily. Athena looks at the door and saw Lily.

"Come on in Lily," said Athena. Fefnir moved to the side as Lily walks in. Fefnir looks at Lily.

"Do not tell me that your mom wants to know something we did today," said Fefnir.

"What that you went to go see Dark Fly," said Lily. Fefnir clinch his fist as he looks at Lily.

"Your mom got to stop that. She keeps getting on people's business. She has her husband to do that," said Fefnir.

"Oh she does. And he does not mind," said Lily. Fefnir starts to grumble something out of his mouth.

"Love room now," said Athena, "Girls if someone call for either of us tell them we are going to sleep." Lily, Alpha, and Chorus has a confused look on their faces.

"Oh hello I am Valkerie Alpha. But I am called Alpha for short," said Alpha. Lily looks at Alpha.

"Hello I am Lily," said Lily. The three girls were getting acquainted with each other and Lily left after three hours later.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Desperation Calls and Happenings **

Lily, Alpha, and Chorus have waited for a while after the Tactics class for Marcy to get out of her class project.

"Ok I am sorry that I took so long. My teacher agrees to grade my work while we are here," said Marcy. Alpha looks at Marcy and saw her hands and understand why she was desperate.

"Ok tell me what I need to do," said Alpha. Marcy looks at Alpha real closely and smile.

"Wait a minute you are that freshman who plays Ceil in the play," said Marcy. Alpha smiles.

"I am guilty on that charge. Valkerie Alpha Hemingsworth," said Alpha. Marcy smiles.

"It's a small world," said Marcy. The three girls giggles as Marcy looks at Alpha. Lily and Chorus looks at Marcy.

"Well thank you for coming. I need you to come with me since I am going to be graded. It is a test I have to do. Then write a report. If you do not mind sharing your thoughts and feelings with me," said Marcy.

"No not at all," said Alpha as the two walk into the room. Forge and Core came back. Forge sighs as Core looks happy.

"Ok what is wrong then," said Lily. Core gave them a huge happy look on his face as he smiles.

"You are now looking at the new student who is going to be a historian. I am accepted," said Core.

"That is great," said Lily. Then Forge has the disappointed look. Lily looks at Forge.

"What wrong?" asked Chorus. Forge turned his frown upside-down and looks at everyone.

"You are now looking at an actor here. I fooled you good," said Forge. The two look at Forge.

"Great now I need to go there and see if there is any opening for Geologist majors," said Lily as she left.

"So where is your guest," said Forge and Core in unison. Chorus looks at them both.

"With Marcy right now," said Chorus. Then Day walks in and looks at the group. Chorus looks at Day.

"What is with the happy faces now look serious?" asked Day. Core and Forge looks at their attorney friend.

"We are accepted. Starting tomorrow you are looking at the new historian and actor," said Forge.

"Well that is good for both of you. Now where Lily go?" asked Day. Chorus looks at Day.

"She went to the counselor's office. She is trying to be a geologist and hoping to get in," said Chorus.

"Good luck with that. The counselor of that tries to get people out of that major for the reason it fills up fast. Well since Lily is going back and being persistence the counselor will have to give her that major hopefully," said Day.

"She will make it. There is no way anyone will be denied for being persistent," said Chorus.

"Yeah that it true," said Day. Few hours later, Lily came back and has a mad face on her.

"Oh no what happened," said Day. Lily gave a dead shot look at Day. The others look at Lily as well.

"That freakin' counselor has tried to persuade me to be an archeologist. Hell no I won't be one. That is the easiest job there is. Heck, scientist are better paid than that job," said Lily.

"That is true. My mom gets paid more for being a scientist of archeology. A regular archeologist is not that many skills and anyone can be one," said Chorus.

"So did they give your major to you?" asked Day. Lily has an evil look still and was furious.

"He was not going to until another counselor told him that he has to. It was not right and the only thing that counselor keeps rephrasing to me is telling me that I am stupid. He is so lucky that I did not kill him on the spot," said Lily.

"Well if you did it does not show your intelligence. For doing nothing showing you are a better person. And keep your cool and rephrase what you want," said Core.

"That is what I did. But I am glad that I vent that out," said Lily. Chorus smiles at Lily.

"Though you did show who is better. And that is what I think the other counselor make the other counselor to put you in," said Day.

"Yeah so I am happy about that. Though I am glad I have a head start. If anyone wants to know few things I will happy to help," said Lily. Alpha and Marcy came out. Alpha still have tears as Marcy looks at her teacher.

"I will give you your grade tomorrow. Marcy Tran. Though that was good work. I think you can make it," said the teacher as Marcy smiles.

"Alpha are you ok??" asked Lily. Alpha looks at Lily and at Chorus. Marcy smiles.

"She did well. Though I am glad she did share several things," said Marcy and looks at Alpha.

"Do not worry. Whatever we talk about will be between us ok," said Marcy. Alpha looks at Marcy and nods.

"I will be alright. There were several things I never talk about but I open up," said Alpha.

"Oh, Alpha this is Forge, Day, and Core," said Chorus. Forge looks at Alpha and have a smile on his face.

"Alpha Hemingsworth. I can't believe it you are here," said Forge. Alpha looks at Forge.

"Wait did you graduate??" asked Alpha. Forge nods as well as Day and Core. Alpha looks at Marcy.

"Oh I see. All of you were in that history class together. With Mr. Failsworth," said Alpha.

"Yeah I am surprised he passed me with a C," said Forge. Alpha smiles as she looks at Forge.

"When you guys graduate. He resigned. We are going to have a new history teacher now. They find his teachings were so strict that those who did not pass has ended up losing GPA. The student who was valedictorian should not be valedictorian. In fact that student has made it through favoritism. And now suffers in college," said Alpha.

"Wow. Mr. Failsworth resign. What do you mean that the valedictorian was made it through favoritism??" asked Core.

"Well he never actually earn those grades. He takes his A's from students and got credit for every work. Six students suffered because he stole work. Though he never took history at all while the rest of us did," said Alpha.

"That cheating bastard. I would beat his ass till the next millennium," said Forge. Day and Core was not happy.

"Well now he is paying the piper. Favoritism does not work here and he is going to be in the worst place ever," said Alpha.

"Ok question how do you know this?" asked Day. Alpha smiles as she looks at Day.

"I hacked the schools computer. It is easy to do and it was funny when I got all of this information. They are blaming the school for his failure. There were records that they find several students suffer. One was Angel Weil," said Alpha.

"Ok that guy will die," said Forge. Chorus was not happy about this news as well. Alpha continues.

"The list goes down. However the guy is now working on Innerspace Café as a waiter," said Alpha. Marcy laughs.

"Serves him right. He now knows what other people," said Marcy. Chorus remembers something.

"Hey Marcy we are going to need to go to the counselors office if we want our majors," said Chorus. Marcy has the shock look.

"Ok well then lets go," said Marcy. Alpha follows the two girls as well as Lily and the three boys. Alpha keeps on telling what happened on the high school and the three boys are shock.

"I know you are a sophomore but what are you going to do when you get out of high school," said Day.

"Oh that is simple. I am going to be a computer technologist. I am going to use my knowledge of that to the max," said Alpha.

"Wow that is cool. But why did you hack the schools computer for," said Day. Alpha looks at Day.

"I hack the computers to see if people are cheating and try to use my brain for their work. However, Failsworth did not play favoritism but the counselors did. If they want to fail someone they put students on that history class. There is several students were chosen and it was funny that you five were in his class but determine to finish it. The only good thing he did at the end was giving extra credit points for those who dress up and participate at the play," said Alpha.

"So we actually did get the points and it was extra credit?? That is a first that happened," said Forge. Marcy got out as she heard this.

"Wow I am glad," said Marcy. Alpha smiles as she looks at Marcy and the three boys.

"Yeah I was in your class. I never thought I would pass as well I did and smile. Though I am going for another year of history. I hate when they require four years of it," said Alpha.

"Ok what is a freshman is doing in the senior history class," said Forge. Alpha shrugs.

"Ask my counselor. She put me there. I find out that she was the one who plays favoritism with the Valedictorian and switch my freshman class with the senior class and his class with freshman class. The dean find that mistake when I send it in after your graduation. I signed up summer school for regain my freshman history that I miss. Though he did tell me that I do not have to take my senior history since I pass," said Alpha.

"Well that is good then," said Chorus who came out. The others looks at Marcy and Chorus.

"Oh I am ready to go. Psychology major here I come," said Marcy. The others smile at her.

"That is great. You will do well, I know it," said Core. Marcy smiles at the group. Lily as well.

"Miss Halsberg, we need to see you," said the counselor. Chorus walks in and they talk shortly as the room went quiet. Chorus come back out and smile.

"Well that counselor did not believe me and now she is shock and I am in. The mathematician is in the house," said Chorus. Everyone cheers and went out to celebrate with Alpha.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Final Project and Surprised Guest.**

Lily sighs as she is getting ready for school. The last project she needs to do and her group is going to lose points for the fact that all are not cooperating last time and she is worried. Chorus tries to help but her temper scares many of the people.

"Well Chorus is done well as her father's place. Most people are scared of her temper. I on the other hand did a different approach and it is showing that Chorus is being more like Fefnir. Marcy did pretty well acting like my mother. She has been asking for tips from her. Day however, I do not know how he got Uncle Phantom's tactics but he did. I think he goes to the dojo more often," thought Lily as she tries to collect her thoughts. A knock breaks her train of thought.

"Yes," said Lily. Harpuia opens the door and Lily is shock to see her dad up and not working.

"Your mother is telling me that you had a school project today. How is it going?" asked Harpuia.

"I do not know. The simulation is today and since my group will not have a guest of that time era we are going to have a hard time keeping up. The teacher put us in teams and this time I have two who goof off. We tried to set them in several stations and yet they tend to run my patients down," said Lily. Harpuia sighs as he knows how Lily feels.

"I guess several things does not change. I had several troops that does not want to listen to a single order we gave them. They run my patients down all the time. However, the worst mistake they ever did is challenging me. I rarely accepts challenges but when I do it is different from Fefnir. I do not let my anger get to me. I think things through. Most people are scared when I do fight. All but one reploid," said Harpuia.

"Zero. He have beaten you a long time ago," said Lily. Harpuia smiles and looks at Lily.

"He did but he did it for his reasons. Before I did not understand his reasons until I save his life. Every time I look at him I did wonder what he was fighting for. It just clicked in my head after words. It was him I learned more than I ever did when I fight other reploids," said Harpuia.

"Well I hope that my project will be ok," said Lily, "I am going to need luck." Lily takes off and head to school. Harpuia stands there and smiles.

"I may be your guest of honor. I haven't been in my fighting suit for years and I think it is time to use it," said Harpuia as he left the house in his armor. Leviathan smiles as she sees Harpuia left in his armor.

"Well now I hope Harpy will be ok. He needs this time off. I just finish the last of my paperwork and hopefully get started on more important things," said Leviathan as she gets to Harpuia's office and work on the paperwork. In school, Lily sighs as did Marcy, Forge, Day, Core and Chorus. They all enter the simulation and Mililani has hoped to win with the resistance. Forge and the group is being the Neo Arcadia forces. Lily takes the air and use whatever they have. Chorus takes the ground. Marcy takes the water. Day takes the shadows and infiltration. Each person were split up into those groups. Lily's group was doing ok except for the two. Lily has shown she can kill them if they are not careful. The two who goof off were the first ones to be killed by the resistance. The resistance were losing fast. Mililani was frustrated as she is losing people and they were dying from left to right. When the simulation ends, Mililani was frustrated as hell.

"I never seen Neo Arcadia's group went in smoothly and swiftly like that before. I do say it is a nice job," said Prof. Lo as she was dressed in a weird armor that kind of resembles Leviathan's armor.

"Now can someone tell me how Neo Arcadia lost??" Prof. Lo said. Mililani and the resistance cannot answer that. Lily raised her hand.

"Yes Lily??" asked Prof. Lo. Mililani looks at Lily as she hopes to get the answer wrong.

"Well it is because Neo Arcadia knows every reploid up to date except a mysterious reploid name Zero. Zero is the only legendary reploid who proves his title and show Neo Arcadia that there is more than just fighting," said Lily.

"You are right. It was one reploid who went against them. However, his tactics were also ancient compare to these others," said Prof. Lo. Lily saw her father just walk in but hide himself. Lily was in shock but let the surprise to happen.

"If he did not show up. Neo Arcadia will still be standing and every reploid will be killed for no reason at all," said Prof. Lo.

"So their stupid tactics does work for all of resistance base. Well that is just plain dandy. I would like to know how does that huge group fail under one reploid," said Mililani.

"That is something that only people of that time knows," said Lily. Mililani grumbles as she did not like the fact that she lost.

"Well I take it we have one guest from the resistance group," said Prof. Lo. Lily smiles.

"Actually there is two guest. My guest came in a short notice. Sorry I did not tell you sooner," said Lily to Prof. Lo. Harpuia smiles.

"Well it is ok. I let this one slide. Your group did tremendously well. So a few credits of boosting does not kill anyone," said Prof. Lo.

"Well lets head back to the classroom and have our guest introduce themselves there," said Prof. Lo. A strange reploid with a visor on and a long trench coat that is green and purple sleeves with white gloves. He is also wearing brown shoes, light complex sub armor, and short black hair.

"Good evening class my name is Cerveau. I used to work for the resistance base as a technician. Back in those days resistance was like your simulation until a reploid name Zero joined our side. It was the help of our scientist. Dr. Ceil. Dr. Ceil is the only human of the entire resistance base. She does so many miracles and do believe in our cause. Many think she is the only human who does believe in us. It was her that we have help and it was her who build her system that help us out," said Cerveau. Lily looks at Cerveau as something was not right. Chorus has that same feeling.

"I was the maintenance of every weapon and makes sure that everything we made was for the resistance and the resistance only," said Cerveau. Harpuia looks at Cerveau with a smile.

"It is very hard during those time. Those who oppose the Neo Arcadia government were to be killed. Several of us did not believe that government. I as well as several reploids made this base to protect ourselves from being killed. Dr. Ceil helped us around. She is the only human who we know who stand for us," said Cerveau. Mililani looks at Cerveau who tries to wrap it up.

"Anyways the only thing I done back then is to help out," said Cerveau. Prof. Lo looks at Cerveau.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Cerveau," said Prof. Lo. Mililani looks at her group. Harpuia find it odd of Cerveau's hesitation.

"Now is there is any question for Mr. Cerveau?" asked Prof. Lo. No one has question except for Harpuia.

"I have one. If there is people who makes weapons for the resistance base. How come someone like you sounded a little hesitated," said Harpuia. Cerveau looks at Harpuia shock.

"Because I never thought I have seen a ghost who is standing in front of me," said Cerveau.

"I assure you I am no ghost. However it is good to see you again," said Harpuia. Cerveau looks at Harpuia wondering why he did not going to attack him. Mililani looks at Harpuia with evil glare. Everyone in the class stares at Harpuia as they were frightened.

"Good morning class. As you might as well know, I am Harpuia. I was one of the generals of Neo Arcadia. However, since time changes I and the rest are doing something else. We all of the Neo Arcadian Forces back then do attack anyone who oppose the government of Neo Arcadia. There is even times we question it. However, it took one reploid to give us a reminder. If it was not for him, many of you would not be here," said Harpuia. Cerveau listens to Harpuia's words.

"If anything happens back then, it does not matter because the war we had was not a real war. It was a tolerance and intolerance. If you were a reploid or human and oppose Neo Arcadia, you are describe as a maverick and will be terminated. However, like I said there is times when we question that ourselves. In the end, the reploid who save us from being enemies to each other, has bring peace to all of us. However, the discrimination of the people who oppose the government will be called mavericks is still in place," said Harpuia, "Whether they are or are not, we all still have that problem." Cerveau looks at Harpuia and stares at him.

"Thank you Mr. Harpuia," said Professor Lo. Cerveau looks at Harpuia and whispers something to him.

"Can we talk after class?" whispered Cerveau. Harpuia nods. Mililani raise her hand as she has a question.

"Mr. Harpuia what do you do in the war," said Mililani. Harpuia sighs as he looks at Mililani.

"It is not a war like other times. It is more of a discrimination policy that we had. However, I do still see that happening but in a mild case. I have no problem people going against the government but they should know what they are doing," said Harpuia, "Any more?" The class looks at Mililani and looks at Harpuia. Another student raise their hand.

"So you were a general of the air force of Neo Arcadia. Were you mainly in control of the other forces," said the person.

"I actually was the second of command next to Master X," said Harpuia. Harpuia waits for more questions. There was none.

"Thank you Mr. Harpuia," said Prof. Lo. The class ended and Cerveau walks up to Harpuia.

"I wanted to know how you are still alive after all these years," said Cerveau. Harpuia sighs.

"Technically I supposed to be a biometal by now. Dr. Ceil has taken fallen reploids and transform them into live metals called biometals. Another scientist takes the same biometals and extract them. Making us living again," said Harpuia.

"Us??" asked Cerveau. Harpuia knows where this is going and smiles at Cerveau.

"Phantom, Fefnir, Leviathan, Master X, Zero, Axl, and Omega," said Harpuia. Cerveau looks shock when he heard Zero.

"Who would of revive all of you without questioning?" asked Cerveau. Harpuia sighs.

"A twisted scientist who thought using us for the art of his war. However, Master X oppose the idea and the rest of us follow. The same scientist turns Mother Elf into a reploid name Iris," said Harpuia.

"Ouch well I guess now you are well, I guess that your powers are needed again," said Cerveau.

"I take it as well. Though majority of us have moved on in life but still awaits for something to call us again," said Harpuia.

"I see. If you see Zero, tell him that Cerveau says hi," said Cerveau as he is glad that Zero and several people may stop an organization that he is trapped. Mililani looks at the group and waits for Marcy to be by herself. Chorus and Lily went to the cafeteria to get food for everyone. The three boys went to the restroom due to Forge's functions. Mililani covers Marcy's mouth and takes her to the simulation room. However, Mililani did not know that Chorus and Lily came back and saw Mililani takes Marcy. Lily stays to tell the boys and Chorus went to go after Mililani.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Mililani's Secret**

Forge came back along with Day and Core and saw Lily by herself. Lily went up to them.

"Lily where is Marcy and Chorus?" asked Forge. Lily has a look that she is worried.

"Mililani took her to the simulation room Chorus is there," said Lily. Forge, Day and Core look shock.

"Then lets go," said Forge as Day and Core has a head start. Forge follows them. Lily is about to leave when Harpuia grabs her hand.

"What is your rush? We are going home right?" asked Harpuia. Lily has the worried look on her face.

"Dad one of my friends is in trouble. I can't let her be hurt," said Lily. Cerveau looks at Lily and Harpuia.

"I understand lets go help your friend," said Harpuia as Cerveau clears his throat and smiles.

"How about I joined you?" asked Cerveau. Harpuia and Lily looks at Cerveau and nods.

"Very well we better hurry or it is no telling what might go wrong," said Harpuia. Lily nods as they went to the simulation room. Marcy and Mililani were in the simulation Core was on the computer and cursing.

"Core what happened," said Lily. Core looks at Lily and looks at the two who is there.

"Mililani did something to the systems I cannot get through. Chorus and Forge checked the two but could not remove the system without losing them. Day went to ask Prof. Lo. However, I am not good at hacking on the computers," said Core. Cerveau looks at Mililani and start sweating coolant. Professor Lo came around with Day.

"Professor, Mililani hacked the systems and did something to it so we cannot get in," said Core. Professor Lo checks the computers and she finds this impossible.

"I cannot pull the plug on them. If I did it manually, they will be stuck in cyber world," said Professor Lo, "What makes them go in there without permission?"

"Mililani did. She forced Marcy to go in. We cannot get her out," said Core. Professor Lo looks at the two students in the simulation.

"I cannot do anything the computers are complicated and if they fight in there the damage to them are psychological and sometimes carried over to the real bodies," said Professor Lo.

"Damn it I wish I know how to hack," said Core. Chorus has a shock look as she looks at Marcy.

"Guys Marcy is losing. She may ended up dead," said Chorus as she is looking at the people at the computer.

"Chorus do you still have Alpha's tag," said Lily. Chorus looks at Lily and Harpuia.

"Yeah why?" asked Chorus. Lily looks at Chorus and hope that Alpha may help them.

"She is the only hacker I know. She may help us on this situation. Just call her here," said Lily. Chorus made the call and Alpha arrived pretty quickly.

"Oh I see what is your problem the person re-route everything. I can fix that," said Alpha. Harpuia looks at the teenager as she start typing several stuff on the computer. Alpha runs into problems and sighs.

"So this person wants to play games. Well I can give her something to play then," said Alpha, "If anyone wants to be in and save her from death I can open the links but I can only open up to five before closing." Lily and Core got down along with Day. They got the helmets on and so did Forge and Chorus.

"Opening links now," said Alpha as the five is in the simulation. Alpha looks at the three who is there.

"Can you three check on the activity of those people. If there is any activity going on from bleeding to jerk movements tell me. I need to know because if there is some that means that they are being injured badly and can be sign they will die," said Alpha. Harpuia, Cerveau, and Professor Lo went down and check on them. Alpha keeps on trying to get those seven out. Meanwhile… Marcy was showing blood and Mililani laughs.

"You are not so tough. Without your friends to help you, you will die here and aww. You won't be a psychologist," said Mililani as she was ready to give the final blow to Marcy. Just then a shot came to Mililani as she turns around and see Day with his gun.

"Did your mother tells you not to pick on defenseless people?" asked Day taunting Mililani. Mililani came after Day and left Marcy alone. Day puts up a fight as Mililani keeps attacking Day with thunder. Day moves out of the way and change his rounds and shot at Mililani. Mililani again attacks with electricity and Day shot his new rounds on Mililani. The shots were homing and it hits Mililani. Mililani took some damage.

"That will shut her up for now," said Day. Mililani attacks Day with heavily electricity and shot her homing electric balls on him. Day fell to the ground injured.

"Aww. I take it you are now defenseless. Too bad you are going to be killed right now," said Mililani as she is ready to give the final blow. Core came with his sword hit Mililani in the side. Lily rushed to Day and Marcy.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lily to the two. Marcy looks at Lily with a looks she is badly injured.

"Marcy took heavy damage. Those electric attacks did hurt her. As for me, it just fucked up my systems. If one is not careful she can kill all of us," said Day.

"I will make sure she will not touch both of you," said Forge who just came in as well as Chorus. Core did his attack the shockwave slash and it hits Mililani. Mililani growls at Core.

"You are a foolish reploid. I am part of the CROSHA spy units and now you are going to pay," said Mililani. Lily and Chorus heard that and wonders why their neurochips did not react on Mililani. Mililani attacks at Core in berserk state. Core tries to dodge and got hit almost instantly after a few hits. Core suffered severe punishment and was about to be in the scrap yard. Forge came in with his brass knuckles and start attacking Mililani.

"That is far you go beating my friends up," said Forge. Mililani growls at Forge and attack him. Chorus and Lily tries to get the three injured together while Forge is dealing with the person who is attacking them.

"I am fine. I just wanted to keep her away from Marcy," said Core. Marcy still in painful shock.

"I know we all need to keep her away," said Lily. Chorus tries to think of the outside world.

"Come on Alpha. You can get us out of here please get Marcy out first," thought Chorus. Just then Forge got hit with several electric attacks and knock down. Mililani smiles at him.

"This is the end of you," said Mililani. Chorus pulled out her buster and fired at Mililani. Mililani growled at Chorus.

"I do have a question for you. What is worse a CROSHA spy or a CROSHA project," said Chorus. Mililani looks at Chorus.

"It does not matter. Projects can kill spies but that is a shame because I am going to kill you," said Mililani. Chorus smiles.

"You just put yourself in your own grave," said Chorus as she fired her buster at her. Mililani dodge the fire. She tries to electrocute Chorus but Chorus use her fire abilities to refract the electricity causing it to harm Mililani instead of her.

"The reason I said that Mililani is because if you did not notice before you should know who is a project of CROSHA since you are one of its spies," said Chorus. Mililani growls as she is losing the battle. Marcy starts to disappear from the battlefield. Meanwhile… Alpha got a link open and can pull out one person.

"I have the link open. I am pulling Marcy Tran out," said Alpha as she type on the computer. The helmet that is on Marcy falls off as Marcy falls down. Harpuia catch Marcy before she hit the ground. Alpha saw the links is still up and she cannot get any other person out.

"Marcy is going to need medical attention. She is severely damage internally," said Harpuia.

"I take her to the hospital," said Professor Lo, "After all, I am responsible for my students." She got Marcy and transfer her to the hospital. Alpha tries to get other people out of there. Meanwhile… Chorus is holding on to her battle ground as Mililani is going berserk on Chorus. Lily tries to guard the three injured reploids while Chorus battles. Chorus got hit by the attacks and Mililani starts to piss her off.

"Well it seems that I can handle a project myself but you will be dead by the time I am done with all of you," said Mililani. Chorus was ready for an attack and Mililani did multiple attacks on Chorus. Chorus is heavily damage. Chorus starts to act strange. She use her neurochip to awaken the monster inside. Mililani looks at the beaten Chorus that got up. Mililani now looks scared.

"You have forgotten that all CROSHA projects have neurochips that can trigger our adrenaline and other parts of our nervous system," said Lily. Mililani got ready to defend herself. Mililani dodge the fire attacks and got hit by the last one. It severely burned her as she did not know how to react. Forge, Day, and Core got out of there as Mililani losing control of the simulation lockdown. Meanwhile…. Alpha got the links to Forge Day and Core out of there.

"I am opening the link for the three reploids," said Alpha. Cerveau got Core and Harpuia got Day. Alpha got down quickly and caught Forge. Core, Day, and Forge have their repair unit start acting up and healing them.

"Their repair unit start working. Just let them sleep and they will be fine by the end of today," said Alpha. Alpha went back to the computer try to get Chorus and Lily out. Harpuia looks at Chorus body as it was jerking a while then something else happens that he did not like.

"Her neurochip must have activated. This is not good at all," thought Harpuia. Then Alpha saw something.

"Oh no. They are porting somewhere," said Alpha as it was too late. Alpha could not control the port and Lily, Chorus, and Mililani is somewhere else. Meanwhile… Mililani is losing out of frustration. She has an idea and uses it.

"Since you want to fight so much then lets go to a different place," said Mililani as they are now in the outskirts of Innerspace. Mililani laughs as she is in her armor. The other two is also in their armor. Chorus still have her buster ready as she has her neurochip triggered. Lily awaits for any attack before she strike.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Surprised Visitors.**

Mililani attacks while Chorus counters. The two holds off their own until a shockwave came near the three. Mililani looks at the guy and smiles.

"I have to go now but you two can have fun with Assassin here," said Mililani as she is gone. Chorus now hopes that what she says was true. Lily looks at the person who they called assassin. She recognize the face and sure enough it was Jonathan.

"Jonathan," whispers Lily as she is surprised to see him. Jonathan start off his attack and Chorus blocks. Chorus tries to defend herself as Jonathan keeps on attacking Chorus. It was few minutes that Chorus was knocked down. Lily see the power and witnessed what Jonathan did to Chorus. Lily went up to Chorus and spread her arms out.

"Lily no he will kill you," said Chorus as Jonathan was ready to stab Lily he froze midways. Jonathan is shaking as he looks at the person in green right in front of him.

"Lily," said Jonathan the only word comes out of his mouth. Lily looks at Jonathan in tears.

"Where is the boy who loves me?" asked Lily as she starts to cry. Jonathan drops his sword and walks closer to Lily. Chorus looks at this and hopes it works. Jonathan stops and touches Lily's hair. Lily touch his hands with hers and puts his hands on her face where the cheeks are.

"Lily," said Jonathan as he hugs Lily and did not want to let go. Jonathan starts to cry as he does not want to let go.

"I know you have been through rough times I just do not want you to get hurt," said Lily. Chorus feels relieved that Jonathan remembers Lily. Jonathan still has tears rolling down.

"I almost hurt Lily," said Jonathan. Lily looks at Jonathan in the eyes as she sees how much he cares for her.

"You haven't hurt me. You stop yourself before that happens. I am just glad that you still remember me," said Lily as she starts to cry. Jonathan feels bad but still is not in his right mind. He leans over and kiss Lily. Lily is in shock about the kiss as her eyes are wide open but close her eyes and embrace the kiss after words.

"Bye Lily," said Jonathan as he pulls his other sword and try to kill himself. Lily stop him and looks at Jonathan.

"No please do not kill yourself. I do not want to lose you," said Lily as she now feels desperate to keep him alive.

"Please do not leave me," said Lily as she hugs Jonathan. Jonathan does not know what to do. He ends up dropping that sword as well. Jonathan kept on hugging Lily.

"I love you," said Lily. Jonathan heard that as he is now kept his arms around her. Chorus smiles at the two as she felt a surge coming from the back. She looks around and sure enough another sword user was in the shadows. The sword user comes quickly to Lily and Jonathan. Chorus tries to get a shot but failed. She shot her buster shot got Jonathan to be in his feet and pulls out his third sword. Jonathan moves Lily away as Jonathan defends for the both of them. Lily looks at her assassin and found out who it was.

"You are too slow assassin," said Angel as he has a smirk on his face. Chorus got her buster gun ready to fire at the assassin again. She manages to hit the assassin from behind as Jonathan looks at Chorus.

"Aww man. Did not burn him hard this time," said Chorus in a sarcastic tone. The assassin turns around and Chorus looks at the person only to find out who it was.

"Angel," said Chorus as Angel moves fast to attack Chorus. Chorus did not let her guard down as he slash at her. Chorus blocks with her buster gun.

"Angel please wake up. It is me," said Chorus as Angel did not hear her. Chorus knows that this is bad. Angel may ends up killing them all. Chorus fires her buster to try and get the sword off of Angels hands. She fails every shot. She knows few of his weak spots and tries to aim for there. She got his sword to drop. Angel start chanting which Chorus knows that this is a bad idea. The spell took affect and Chorus got hurt. Angel went back to pick up his sword and went after Chorus again. Chorus looks at her opponent and knows that the only way she will wake him up is to kiss him. That itself will be a difficult task. Chorus tries to collect her train of though in the battle hoping to get Angel to give her an opening she needs. Lily looks around see if she can help Chorus and find everywhere around is dry place. Chorus fires her buster at Angel until Angel got close and destroy her buster. Chorus drops her buster and looks at Angel who is going for the kill. Chorus twist Angels arm that has the sword and kiss him. Angel is shock about the kiss and slowly start regaining some memories. Few seconds later, Angel drops his sword and embrace the kiss. Jonathan looks at Chorus and Angel. Lily sighs.

"They love each other like how we are," said Lily. Jonathan looks at Lily and hugs her again.

"I promise I won't let anyone harm you. Even me," said Jonathan as he kiss Lily. Lily embrace the kiss. Alpha came to the scene with Cerveau only to see two couple kissing.

"Uh… do we came in a bad timing??" asked Alpha. Lily and Jonathan broke their kiss as they look at Alpha. Jonathan looks at the two people that is there watching them. Angel and Chorus broke as well and look at Alpha.

"How did you find us?" asked Chorus. Alpha smiles as she looks around the place.

"Simple, I put a tracker on Mililani before she left this place. However, I lost track of her," said Alpha. Lily smiles at Alpha.

"Well at least now we all can go home now," said Lily. Just then Cerveau saw Mililani attacking Alpha and him. Cerveau moves out of the way.

"Cerveau you traitor. I gave you a job to do and you are here with this girl tracking me down," said Mililani. Cerveau has the looks of fear.

"Actually, now that you mention it your plans will be broken. Since he did tell me that you are the leader of CROSHA," said Alpha, "Oh and by the way your real name is not Mililani it is Canon Rosa Sharon Hills Archweb. Which means you are a reploid that uses people and have your company with an odd name have each letter of your name. And I probably take it you are a spider type reploid," said Alpha. Mililani change herself into her true form.

"Damn brat, well since you know too much then killing you by me will be the honors then," said Mililani aka CROSHA. Alpha transform into her armor and blocks the electric attacks. The webs came out and caught her.

"Ohh!! Look what I have a Valkerie type humanoid. Killing you will be fun since I am going to do that," said CROSHA. Cerveau pulls out a gun and shot at CROSHA.

"You fool you do want to be killed," said CROSHA. Cerveau looks at CROSHA and looks at Alpha.

"There is some things that I did learn. From my past to my present situation. I may only help by building weapons for people. However, when it comes to me actually fighting I chicken out. If Ceil is around here, she would know how much I will protect my cause and issues. There is nothing you can do to stop me from saving the humanoid or stopping you to resurrect someone who is not supposed to be resurrected," said Cerveau. CROSHA laughs.

"Well the engineer is now playing hero. Well then this is the end of your ropes," said CROSHA. Lily attacks at CROSHA who now turns to her.

"If you hurt people like this and torment them like you did to me," growled Lily, "You will pay dearly." Lily attacks at CROSHA as she turns around and attacks at Lily. Lily got caught on her web while Jonathan slices the webs and attack CROSHA.

"It goes double for me," said Jonathan. CROSHA knows that she is being out numbered but she turns it around by bringing two people. An electrical snakes came out and attack Lily and Jonathan. Angel attacks at CROSHA until a fire blaze was about hit him and Chorus. The two dodge it.

"Nice for you two to show up. Prometheus and Pandora," said CROSHA. Cerveau knows that these two are tough reploid when they are together and when they are apart. Prometheus is for once quiet like Pandora as the two become body guards. Alpha looks at Prometheus and Pandora as she remembers them. Alpha looks at Chorus whose buster is busted. Alpha press a button and hopefully several people is going to help them. To CROSHA surprised that the button made a flash bomb. Alpha grabs Chorus and Angel follows while Cerveau grabs Lily and Jonathan follows. The six of them hides as Alpha hopes that Harpuia is coming.

"I am sorry that I haven't been honest with people," said Cerveau. Alpha looks at Cerveau.

"It is not your fault. You thought by joining will help the world to be a better place. You did not know until later on that they were using you for a horrible cause. I am glad that you got back to your senses," said Alpha.

"Yeah but telling to the authorities will be a problem since most people is being under CROSHA's web," said Cerveau. Lily, Jonathan, Angel, and Chorus has confused looks.

"Ok what is going on that we do not know," said Lily. Alpha sighs as Cerveau only told to her.

"It is a long story and we will tell it later," said Alpha, "Right now I am hoping your dad will come and we make our run for it."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Cerveau's Guilt**

Cerveau and the others with him are hiding to keep CROSHA away from them. Alpha looks at the group and looks at something else.

"I am going to be in deep trouble if I use it but it is best to keep it sealed," thought Alpha.

"It is all my fault. I should not have joined CROSHA. I should have be in my first job as an electrician," said Cerveau.

"It is not your fault. You did not know what is going on until you find out later. I probably do the same thing in your position," said Alpha.

"Can you please tell us what happened since we are hiding for now," said Lily. Cerveau sighs.

"Mililani as all you know her is actually CROSHA herself. The only thing is she is planning to bring down the Legions and Guardians by reawakening Ceil," said Alpha.

"What are they are planning to do with her?" asked Angel as he is worried something bad is going to happen.

"There is a weapon within space that only can be open with the help of Ceil's DNA which she is alive. By reawaken her and a help from a spell caster like Angel here. The satellite will be awaken and the destruction of earth will begin again," said Alpha.

"So in every means we need to stop her from doing so," said Chorus. Alpha shakes her head.

"You four cannot since she transform you four into projects. Your parents may help along with my parents. I can do whatever I can but that does not guarantee that her plans will fail. It will be devastated if this word gets leak anywhere from the streets to Guardian HQ," said Alpha. Cerveau looks at Alpha in a puzzle look.

"Meaning my uncle will heard about this and go nuts," said Angel, "And probably Prairie as well." Alpha nods.

"What does Prairie has to do with Ceil awakening? I mean she is a nice reploid and all," said Cerveau.

"My father has told me that Prairie used to be Alouette," said Chorus. Cerveau eyes widen.

"Then we must stop CROSHA's plan. If they hurt Alouette I mean Prairie, then it is all over," said Cerveau.

"We are not going to let that happen," said Alpha, "Now lets take the water tunnels and hopefully lost CROSHA in there. I can navigate down there pretty well," said Alpha as she shows a tunnel near her. The group follows. Chorus groans as she looks at her buster.

"I will be not using my buster anytime soon," said Chorus. Cerveau looks at Chorus's buster.

"I can fix it with the right tools but that has to wait I do not have them with me right now," said Cerveau.

"Does emergency kit will work? I carried them just in case if my arm start sparking or use it on a reploid's arm," said Lily. Cerveau looks at Lily.

"Can you bring it out? It will take few minutes," said Cerveau. Lily brings her kit out and opens it. Cerveau take few of the kits and start repairing Chorus's buster. Chorus keeps on the same pace as Cerveau. Lily as well. Few minutes later, Cerveau is finished and Chorus buster looks good as new.

"There it is finished. You be able to shoot fires again," said Cerveau. Chorus looks at Cerveau.

"How did you know my buster is a fire type buster?" asked Chorus. Cerveau looks at Chorus.

"Because I designed it myself. When I make weapons for CROSHA she told me it is for people who she called her soldiers. I take it she has her projects armed all the time," said Cerveau.

"I was not offered a weapon when they made me. Then again they do made me a plant type person," said Lily.

"They made a mistake giving me an energy sword," said Angel. Alpha looks at the back and see if they are all following. She got to the point where she wants to be in. She opens the panel and Harpuia stands near the lid. Alpha moves the lid until someone steps on her fingers.

"Hey Harpuia, what are you doing here? And were is the fire?" asked Axl. Alpha felt the pain and throbbing of her fingers.

"YEEEAAAOOOWWWWW!!" yelled Alpha. Axl heard the noise as well as Harpuia.

"Huh? Did you hear something?" asked Axl as he makes Alpha hands worse in pain by moving.

"I believe you are stepping on someone's hands," said Harpuia. Axl looks down and there was a hand trying to pull the lid up. Axl moved out of the way and Alpha fell back down in serious pain. Chorus got up and move the lid and got up. Axl looks at Chorus.

"Ummm…. Do I know you?" asked Axl. Chorus looks at Axl with dead shot eyes Axl knows who it is.

"Oh sorry Chorus was that your hands I stepped on," said Axl. Chorus looks at Axl again.

"If it was, you will be burn into crisp. However you stepped on someone who was helping us," said Chorus. Angel got out next and Harpuia and Axl looks at Angel.

"What I just came back after few weeks and I get crazy looks already?" asked Angel.

"Just ignore Axl and help out the others ok Angel," said Chorus. Axl and Harpuia looks at Angel on how they change his clothing and looks.

"How did you escape from CRO-" said Axl as he saw Chorus buster points at him.

"Not another word. That bitch has eyes and ears around here," said Chorus. Axl looks at Chorus then saw another person got out. The girl holds her hands as she was in pain.

"So you are the one who stepped in my hands," said Alpha. Axl has a fake smile as he looks at Alpha.

"Yeah I am a klutz," said Axl. Alpha looks at Axl again with not so angry look like before.

"Just be lucky I am not my mother or you will have every homing missile aimed at you," said Alpha.

"She sounds bad as my wife. Then again my wife has the good will of torturing me," said Axl. Another person comes up. Axl and Harpuia does not recognize the guy at all. The guy ignored the looks and helped up Lily. Harpuia sighs of relief seeing his daughter.

"Are you ok Jonathan," said Alpha. Jonathan nods and looks at Alpha with a smile on his face.

"I am fine. Next time if you using me as your landing pad warn me ahead next time," said Jonathan.

"Nice to see you again. Last time I remember you were following my daughter home," said Harpuia as he finally recognize the face. Jonathan puts on a fake smile.

"Uh.. Yeah Mr. Arcadia," said Jonathan. Harpuia smiles to see that he is ok after being with CROSHA. The last person came out of there is Cerveau.

"Are we ok now?" asked Cerveau. Alpha shakes her head. She knows that if they followed them back to school, they can track them all down.

"No I believe not. How persistent that person is. Then we are not out of the woods," said Alpha. Just then an explosion happens and CROSHA in her true form is there with Prometheus and Pandora.

"Shit," said Axl as he has his two guns ready to go against both Prometheus and Pandora. Harpuia also pulled out his weapons. Axl called for backup and hopefully someone respond to him. Harpuia handles Pandora while Axl handles Prometheus. Prometheus fights at Axl without saying a word. Cerveau watch from the background as he sees this fight happen.

"This is all my fault. If I did not went to CROSHA in the begin with, I would not have to worry about my life. I do not have to worry about my talents are going to waste. I would not have to be suppressed by that lady spider," thought Cerveau

"Now to finish what I have started," said CROSHA as she attacks the other four. Lily dodges and Jonathan attacks.

"At first I wanted the job because I felt like my engineering skills finally pays off. Then I make more weapons and more. I was wondering if it was for a good cause. I felt like everything was like back at Resistance HQ. Then I find the darkest layer of CROSHA's lab. Humans turning into humanoids and make them into her slaves of war. When I found this out I wanted to leave but someone shows me a graveyard that it belongs to a human. The human that works for her. Then they show me the scrap yard where reploids were destroyed as well. I was petrified and continue working. I wanted all this dark side to go away but then I know it will never will. If I escape, I am reminded of the horrible things that will do to me. I wish that Ceil will do something to help me. I know she is isolated and they use every information off of me to get to her resting place. Though I only know one half the other half is to Alouette. I am no hero but right now how things are going we do need one," thought Cerveau.

"Can you just die!!" yelled CROSHA to Lily and Jonathan who is being backed up by Angel and Chorus.

"I know with all of this happening I should not even be in CROSHA's hands. I need a miracle," thought Cerveau as he heard a sword swipe on Prometheus and a buster shot on Pandora. Cerveau looks at the person who swiped Prometheus. It is shocking to Cerveau as he sees the one person that he did not expect, Zero.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Odd of the Reploid Siblings.**

Prometheus keeps on attacking Zero and Axl. Zero finds something strange with Prometheus that it just did not click. Harpuia and X has the same problem with Pandora. Something about those two was not right. Harpuia notice that Pandora fights aggressively while the Prometheus is.

"This will be easy when we know those two beforehand," said Harpuia. X nods and notice the difference.

"Just because we were once biometals now living reploids again we do have a pretty good idea how those two act in personalities and fighting style. It is odd that Pandora here is fighting aggressively," said X. Harpuia cannot agree any further. Something is bothering him as well as X.

"We need to keep ourselves on guard there is no telling what she will do next," said Harpuia. X nods as the two combatants face off the female white reploid with tint of baby blue. Pandora use her electrical snakes as well start to physically attacking them. X finds this extremely odd.

"It appears she starts to fight like Prometheus," said X as he wonders what is going on. Meanwhile… Axl and Zero has a hard time with Prometheus and what is getting them confused is that he is not making any remark.

"Is it me or does he has much less things to say," said Axl. Zero notices it too. Axl knows his fighting style as well as Zero.

"Finding him not a much of a talker won't help you Axl," said Zero. Axl frowns as he keeps on fighting.

"It is not just that Zero, He normally say something like 'I am going to kill you now' or something like that. His attitude reflects on his speech," said Axl.

"For once kid, you are actually observing well. He is an aggressive fighter but him to be quiet and aggressive is just shows a red flag something is not right," said Zero. Meanwhile… Alpha looks at the fighters and notice something strange. She looks at the patterns of CROSHA and the two sibling reploids. CROSHA attacks, Pandora few seconds later attacks, then Prometheus attacks after Pandora few seconds later. The patterns in her head is kind of giving her a key to something. Alpha raced to the simulation computers.

"Cerveau can I borrow you for a second?" asked Alpha. Cerveau looks at Alpha and head to her location.

"What do you need?" asked Cerveau. Alpha start taking the Simulation computers apart.

"Do you still have Lily's emergency kit still?" asked Alpha. Cerveau remembers that Lily did give her kit to him.

"Yeah she did why do you ask?" asked Cerveau. Alpha looks at the two combatants.

"I might find something odd about the fighters. I know too well about fighting especially when it comes to group fighting and one on one. Normally any shot and attacks are random. Someone can block while the other can shoot. However the timing of the fighters is not always the same," said Alpha.

"Ok what is your point," said Cerveau. Alpha looks at Cerveau and looks at the fighters.

"I am saying not every three seconds one attack and the other one follows and the last one attacks three seconds after that. Each fighter has their own style and hence their timing can be off or early. Thus makes the timing random. I have notice that these three fighters are in sync with the time. I find it odd on how that is happened," said Alpha.

"Well why are you going to need a computer that is the simulation?" asked Cerveau.

"The simulations produce Electromagnetic waves in low dosage enough to think the brain that they are in a specific time and place without the time travel and all those things. However, the small amounts of electromagnetic I can trace any other ones to see where it can go. For example the three fighters. I can trace any thing that is out of whack of the fighters," said Alpha.

"Well if you can do that then be my guest. I do not know what to do at this moment," said Cerveau. Alpha finish strips the computer down and made a little device and has it going to read the electromagnetic.

"I was right. Though it is only on the two reploids that is strong and one is faint. The strong ones is on Prometheus and Pandora. The faint is on CROSHA herself. The two P's has some type of chip suppressing them. Hence why they are acting or fighting strange," said Alpha.

"And you know this just by observing the three?" asked Cerveau. Alpha smiles at Cerveau.

"Kind of. My mother did tell me expect the unexpected. I have a run with the two P's before. They may be different as night and day in fighting and in personality. Prometheus is a well hot-headed that likes to kill people and be in battle. Pandora another hand is quiet and will not say a word. Though her fighting style is more strategic and she deals with people in different approach. Both of them going aggressive and quiet is just showing that something is wrong," said Alpha.

"Ok so you notice that these two acting strange before just needed proof," said Cerveau.

"Kind of. Though if everyone can concentrate their fire power on CROSHA instead of Prometheus and Pandora the two reploids will be knocked out and someone can remove the EM chip that is in them," said Alpha.

"Well then how are we going to get them off," said Cerveau. Alpha sighs as she does not know Reploid anatomy.

"That will be a problem. I do not have the slightest idea where it is. All I know it is inside of those reploids," said Alpha.

"Well then lets think of something," said Cerveau. Alpha gives her phone and looks at Cerveau.

"Try to call Dr. Athena Halsberg. Tell her the situation and she probably will come here," said Alpha. Cerveau does and Athena came in her suit Fefnir also came with his buster gun. He fired his gun at CROSHA.

"That is for taking my daughter away from me," said Fefnir. Everybody saw now how furious Fefnir is and he is letting go every rage out on her. Athena wants to join in but she let her husband attack CROSHA. CROSHA hissed.

"So you want to fight as well. Well I am going to give you a choice. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," said CROSHA. Fefnir has all his anger out and looks at CROSHA.

"I am going to do it my favorite way and that is the hard way," said Fefnir as he fires his first buster and summons his second buster and fires it. Chorus never have saw her father this pissed off.

"I wonder what will my dad will do to her," said Angel to Chorus. The four let Fefnir handle CROSHA as they saw Prometheus and Pandora started to jerk where they are at and fell down.

"This is not good. The two reploids start jerking. If the EM chip is not out of their systems they will seek heavily damage," said Alpha. Athena walks pass X and Harpuia. She uses her element blast on Pandora in her state. Pandora is knocked out and Athena grabs a hold of her.

"X will you be a dear and call the guardians. I need to use their lab to find the chip on Pandora before I am coming back and fetch Prometheus," said Athena. X done so and Athena warps out. Alpha keeps on typing on the computer as Cerveau observe the teenager typing.

"If I can shock her once with her own EM wave then I can give her a taste of her own medicine," said Alpha. CROSHA noticed that they took Pandora but left her with Prometheus and Prometheus was feeling heavily shock as he still did not say anything. CROSHA now makes Prometheus her little head slave while Pandora is not around. CROSHA smiles as she makes her attacks quicker which Prometheus catch up. She works double time on Fefnir that she never did before. Everyone else defends against Prometheus attacks.

"Shoot I cannot get a good lock since she is moving double time," said Alpha. Cerveau went to the computers.

"Let me give you a hand. I can think I could make this into a ray of some sort. If I can, then we may have a chance on winning against her," said Cerveau. The two start working on the ray hoping to get it done. Athena came back and now goes after Prometheus. She element whirlwind on him and Prometheus fell down. Athena again ask for transport.

"I give you all the result of Prometheus and Pandora's status. In the meantime hold her off," said Athena as she warps out.

"Easier said than done mom," mumbles Chorus. Fefnir now is losing the battle since she is available by herself. Chorus blasted several times at CROSHA. She tries to attack her and Angel blocks it with his saber and uses his shockwaves back at her. Axl also helps out by shooting at her. The rest follows on the attack. Alpha notices that CROSHA is barely holding on her own.

"Cerveau we need to hurry with that ray. The others won't hold very long," said Alpha.

"Do not rush me. I know we are in a time limit I am hoping to get it done soon," said Cerveau. Alpha kept on watching the attack that is happening.

"Where is she getting all her power. There must be a source. Since she manipulate Prometheus and Pandora, there is no telling who else she can manipulate. However, Chorus and Angel cannot be manipulated as well as Lily and Jonathan. Hopefully, there are going to be others like them who cannot be manipulated," thought Alpha.

"Almost there," said Cerveau as he kept on tinkering with the computer. Cerveau finally finishes it and smiles.

"There I am done now to shoot at her and hopefully we do not miss," said Cerveau as he got the machine ready.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: CROSHA Exposed**

Cerveau and Alpha fires the machine at CROSHA and the ray did hit. CROSHA hissed hard as Fefnir keeps on attacking her.

"What happened? I thought it would work," said Alpha. Cerveau does not understands. Fefnir got several hits on her but she dodges.

"Well well kiddies I love to play some more but I have a world to dominate," said CROSHA as she left. Fefnir roars as everyone finally sees him snap. Chorus went next to her dad and Fefnir is about to shoot his own daughter as he tries to calm down.

"Dad it is ok. I am safe now," said Chorus. Athena come back and hug Fefnir. Fefnir could not stay mad anymore as he saw the two people around him with him.

"Uncle Zero," said Angel. Zero walks to Alpha and Cerveau. The two does not know what to do.

"You two and everyone else has to see me in the police station. I want to make a good report on this," said Zero who is not happy.

"Umm…. Zero, what about X and myself. We have to write our side as well," said Axl. Zero gave Axl an evil glare.

"I am just going to write my side and give it to you," said Axl. X sighs as he knows that it was supposed to be Axl to write the report. Cerveau sighs as he see the reploid he know has change. Fefnir again sighs as he and his family make a trip to the police station. Alpha, Cerveau, and Lily has a ride with Harpuia's vehicle. Angel rides in the back of the police car with Axl the driver. Axl sighs as he is in the car. Angel is quiet.

"Is something on your mind Angel?" asked Axl to Angel who sits quiet. Angel heard that and sighs.

"I just came back and Uncle Zero did not say hi or anything," said Angel. Axl sighs as he heard that.

"I know. Lately our cases started to be heavily. I am trying to be a captain, but I blew it again. If it was a normal crime scene case, I probably do well. But this case is different and like the other ones. Yet I am still be a rookie cop to several people," said Axl.

"Well, you will get there. Who is a captain?" asked Angel. Axl sighs as he heard Angel.

"Besides your uncle and X. Two who are moving up again and there is two opening. I know a rookie cop has the job and he has been there shorter than I have. I was hoping to get that title," said Axl.

"I do not think you blew it. I do think you did made it. It just you needed help," said Angel.

"Yeah I guess so," said Axl as they arrive at the police station Harpuia have his car park as well as Zero, Fefnir, and X. Harpuia, Cerveau, Alpha, Lily, Chorus, Jonathan, Angel, Fefnir, and Athena went in Zero's office as the door close behind Zero. First person that Zero looks at is Alpha.

"Ok you I need your name," said Zero. Alpha sighs as she knows that she is going to be in trouble.

"Valkerie Alpha Hemingsworth," said Alpha. He looks at and went back to his papers.

"Ok then, everyone who is in my office head to the chairs outside and I will ask you all one by one," said Zero who is not happy. Cerveau is the first person left and Angel is the last person to leave. Everyone else waits.

"What to do? What to do? What to do?" asked Cerveau as he felt horrible. Harpuia looks at Cerveau. Cerveau got up and start pacing. Alpha came back out and sighs.

"Well how did it went?" asked Chorus to Alpha. Alpha looks at the people in front of her.

"I am really busted now. I might see a possibility of being in juvenile hall with no computer," said Alpha, "Not only I hack and change the property I have to go to court tomorrow. Mom is going to be pissed off. When I am going to be out of jail, she is going to have my head."

"Not unless I say something about it," said Athena, "I know your mother more than your father. I am not going to let you get hurt for something like helping someone out."

"Athena I am going to need you now," said Zero in a harsh tone. Athena sighs as she gets up and walks towards Zero's office.

"We are going to be here for a while," said Chorus. Fefnir also knows about his wife explanation will take hours especially when it comes to work.

"Mr. Cerveau it is ok. You will not be any trouble," said Alpha. Cerveau looks at Alpha.

"I hope you are right. It has been 500 years since I saw Zero," said Cerveau as Harpuia looks at him.

"You have not seen any of us until now. But either way you are right," said Harpuia. Fefnir looks at Cerveau.

"Were you the weapon designer for the resistance?" asked Fefnir. Cerveau looks at Fefnir.

"Yes I was, once upon a time. When the resistance and the human finally joined forces. We all rebuild Neo Arcadia and guard it. Peace as brought itself and both humans and reploids are worry free. After that I travel from one job to the next over the years," said Cerveau. Fefnir smiles at Cerveau as he listens to him for a bit. As time passes, Athena finally walks out of the office and sighs.

"Mom," said Chorus. Fefnir and Cerveau looks at Athena who is not too happy at the moment.

"Well Zero gave me two years of community service as well as a fine," said Athena.

"Fefnir," said Zero. Fefnir gets up and sighs as he is probably going to think that Zero is going to put him in jail.

"Jail time here I come," grumbles Fefnir as he walks into Zero's office as Fefnir walks midways. The TV and computers within the police headquarters pops up Marone's face. Alpha looks at the person and smiles.

"Sweet I need to know how they hack the broad cast station," said Alpha as she looks at Marone's face.

"Aunt Marone," said Angel as he is in shock. Marone has a smile as she is glad that it works.

"Ladies and gentleman of Innerspace. I like to show you the most precious document of all," said Marone as they show the building where CROSHA is and the hidden stuff.

"What is going on?? Why is she is on the TV??" asked Athena as she is clueless of Marone's actions.

"As you can see CROSHA industries and organization has taken humans and transform them into humanoids without consent. Especially young children. Over the years I found documents of these children and kept it. Now what are they planning. I even took their schematics as well," said Marone as she shows the plans of CROSHA.

"Oh dear, she has my stuff and probably other projects," said Lily to Angel, Chorus, and Jonathan.

"Apparently there is a bio weapon out there that only the person magic can activated it along with Ceil's DNA. With it any human will die. And reploids will malfunction. Humanoids may stay alive but only for a short periods of time. Well isn't that nice and dandy for that to happen," said Marone. All the police station try to track the broadcast.

"Why is she helping us?" asked Athena to Angel. Angel shrugs his shoulders as he watches this.

"Now for any of you who works there but afraid to die. You are going to die anyways. She will kill you anyways. She can transform into anyone at anytime. That is how she cannot be detected. Unless she is in her true form. An ugly spider. Well this have been fun and CROSHA if you want to know who this is and I know you are watching. I am the hunter that you keep calling an asshole too. So this is Marone Tahara signing off," said Marone.

"We lost track of that broadcast," said Alia. Iris also lost the signal. X and Axl get up and look at the group.

"Well are you going to see me or go after that lady who just exposed CROSHA," said Fefnir.

"Lets just say that whoever I talk to in the beginning will lose their charges for now. Consider her lucky she saves you twice in your life," said Zero.

"X, Zero, Axl go with team unit 4 to find CROSHA. Carry, Lisa, Tarren, go track that hunter down," said the chief.

"Yes sir," said those six as X, Zero, and Axl left with team unit 4. Chief looks at the people who are waiting.

"What are you here for?" asked the chief. Cerveau sigh as he looks at the chief of police.

"We are here because we are witnesses of a previous case that Zero was doing," said Cerveau.

"Well I am going to need all of your names and he can continue from there," said the chief.

"Harpuia Arcadia," said Harpuia, "My daughter Lily Arcadia." Athena looks at the chief.

"I am already done. Athena Halsberg. My husband, Fefnir Halsberg. My daughter Chorus Halsberg," said Athena.

"I am also done. Alpha Hemingsworth," said Alpha. He looks at Jonathan, Angel, and Cerveau.

"Jonathan Hillsberry," said Jonathan. The chief looks at Jonathan and smiles at him.

"I never thought I find my own nephew around and still is alive," said the chief as he hugs Jonathan.

"Uncle Nick??" asked Jonathan. Chief Nick lets go of Jonathan and clears his throat.

"Sorry about that," said Chief Nick as he looks at the other two. Angel sighs as he looks at Chief Nick.

"Angel Weil," said Angel. Chief Nick looks at him in shock. He looks at the group again.

"You guys brought one of the missing Weil's back still the other has not to be found," said Chief Nick.

"What happened to my family?" asked Angel as he has a worried look on his face. Chief Nick looks at Angel.

"Arwen Weil is also turns out missing. Someone has abducted her from her own room. There is no evidence of anything. No one knows how that has happened. So we are in a search for two but since you came back that means there is only one Weil child still missing," said Chief Nick. Angel looks mad and broke the chair.

"That bitch. She must have taken her without having my parents know," said Angel.

"Angel calm down there is no point at this moment. If CROSHA has taken your sister, that means she is going to use her like she has with all her projects. But if she is going to look for a person with magic abilities. Then she would have used you," said Chorus.

"She couldn't use me. She even says it herself. I cannot learn certain magic that she needs," said Angel.

"Your sister has not learn any magic but that does not mean she has does not have that capability. She is going to use her to learn that magic capability. Your mom save you from learning new magic but not your sister. She is going to use her and her magic capabilities that she is going to learn," said Lily. Angel hit the floor and start being in tears.

"Sir I still do not have your name," said Chief Nick to Cerveau. Cerveau clears his throat.

"Cerveau Blanc," said Cerveau as his name is being recorded. The chief looks at the group.

"Ok now you may leave and Jonathan, you may head to this address and tell your aunt that you will be living with us," said Chief Nick. He nods and the group left back home.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Magician and Omega's Joy.**

Angel went back home and sighs. He search for his mother then his father. He does not find any of them. Home alone. Angel went to Arwen's room and search around for any clues. He found one. He starts to growl.

"Pandora. You are lucky that you were under her control. I would have killed you and Prometheus," said Angel as he continues survey the room. Just then he heard people coming. He kept himself hidden within the shadows.

"Shit this is not good. If anyone finds me around they will ask questions," thought Angel.

"Someone broke into our house," said Omega to Magician. Magician and Omega look around the house until they reach Arwen's room. Omega and Magician walks in slowly. Magician puts a spell that is in the room and Angel start to feel it.

"Oh no cold freeze. I am affected to this spell. Mom, please dispel it. If not you will…" thought Angel as his body fell out cold from the spell. Omega and Magician turns to see the intruder. Magician lift the person up to see the intruder and is in shock. Omega sees the person as well.

"Angel??" asked Magician as she starts to dispel her magic. Omega looks at the child and sure enough it is the son he raise.

"I go get the dispel book," said Omega. Magician looks at Omega and as he put his sword away.

"Do not bother I remember the dispel by heart," sad Magician as she dispel her magic at Angel. Angel finally starts to felt warm.

"Wha?? What happened??" thought Angel as he starts to see blurry. The image looks like his mother.

"Mom?? Mom has dispel her magic?? Then that means she has recognize me," thought Angel.

"Mom…" said Angel as his vision starts to be more clear. Magician smiles at her son.

"Angel, my boy, I am glad that you are safe," said Magician as she hugs him. Omega smiles.

"You could of scared your mother. I do not know what would of happen if I went in and attack you," said Omega. Angel smiles at his father.

"Probably like how we spar," said Angel, "You know my fighting style and I know yours."

"I guess it would be. I would recognize you from that then," said Omega as he looks at Angel.

"Well, I am just glad that one is safe," said Magician as she does not want to bring up Arwen.

"I know Arwen was taken. The police chief told me. Once I came home I immediately went here because I can pick up magic abilities. I know who have taken Arwen," said Angel.

"Then it is possible to get her back home," said Omega. Angel shakes his head as he know what might happen.

"I am afraid not. CROSHA is being extra careful now that Aunt Marone exposed CROSHA. On top of that, CROSHA will use Arwen for a huge plan. Thanks to our genetics of learning magic," said Angel.

"Arwen does not know magic. I was planning only to teach one child," said Magician.

"Yeah I know. You may have saved me learning from the magic that she wants me to learn. However, I cannot learn that magic. Arwen since she is young and can learn magic. She is going to be expose to the magic that CROSHA wants her. All they need is the Ceil's DNA to use the bio weapon," said Angel.

"So another words she is using our daughter to learn magic so she can have Ceil's DNA??" asked Omega.

"No she needs Arwen for the bio weapon. It needs a magic user with certain magic abilities. Plus Ceil's DNA. From what someone told me. Ceil is hibernating somewhere. He only knows one half of the location," said Angel, "The other person who would of know is Prairie. I know she is going to get the information out of Prairie," said Angel.

"Then we need to warn them then," said Magician who is confused of her cousin who did this.

"I was wondering why would your cousin help everyone out without a second thought?" asked Omega to Magician.

"I have no idea. Though I do think that she must have hit her noggin too many times," said Magician.

"It is not that. I think Aunt Marone do this to save herself. She cannot stop CROSHA even if it means life and death. I do think that this is a calling to find people to stop CROSHA," said Angel.

"Well that is Aunt Marone for you. Rather to save her skin than saving others," said Magician.

"Oh I need to get to Guardian HQ. I have go guard Prometheus and Pandora. If they escaped then they will cause havoc," said Angel who is not telling his true reason why.

"Ok how they are captured?" asked Magician. Omega looks at Angel who has more information than ever.

"It happen recently. Chorus, Lily, Jonathan, and myself were against a reploid name CROSHA who is ahead of the organization," said Angel, "She was using Prometheus and Pandora as fuel sites and almost killing them both."

"Ouch so Athena is probably up there trying to find what is causing them to lose energy then," said Magician.

"Well she knows but she needs to remove the thing that is causing them to do so," said Angel, "Prometheus is not the one who will be standing there waiting for Athena. He is the one who will probably attack. Pandora won't."

"Well I do not know them too well but I might just take your word for it," said Omega.

"Come on lets help out too," said Omega. Magician looks at her son worried where her daughter and how her son knows a lot without saying he is going to help.

"Angel," said Magician. Angel looks at his mother and knows she is worried about something.

"Do not worry mom. If I cannot get her, then I know someone else will bring her home safely," said Angel, "I cannot go back since they are probably classified me as a rogue project."

"Well you can go back but you are going back with me. I am wanting to bring my daughter back like how I want to bring you back," said Omega.

"Just do not do like what Fefnir did," said Angel. Omega and Magician looks at Angel.

"Fefnir. He was with all of you when you are with Lily and the rest??" asked Magician.

"Yes he was. I never saw him fighting to kill CROSHA like he did. He keeps on attacking nonstop. CROSHA webbed him and shock him. Fefnir got up and keep on fighting. I know electricity is his weakness but I never thought he went over the edge just to kill her," said Angel.

"That does not sounded like Fefnir would do something like that. He is probably injured to the max," said Magician.

"Yep he was. Lily heals him for a bit. He still is going to be in pain when he gets home," said Angel.

"Well it seems CROSHA pissed him off too well. Now he has an ally with the help," said Omega.

"If it is not us then I do not know," said Magician as Omega looks at Magician with a smile.

"I was saying more of me. However, I am not going to hold you back," said Omega.

"Well I better get going then," said Angel as he is about to leave and Omega touch his shoulder.

"We are coming with you son," said Omega to Angel. Angel knows that his parents want to tag along.

"Very well. Lets go now before anything else bad happens. I do not want them to escape while Fefnir is going to get healed," said Angel.

"Well then my new suit will probably will work in battle. I just need to call it during battle," said Magician.

"Are you going to test it? You was not sure if it is going to work and it blew up one time on practice," said Omega.

"It did damage you heavily until you find an opening," said Magician. Angel smiles.

"Well lets go or we will have trouble with the injured reploid going on a rampage in guardian HQ," said Angel. The two parents nod and start finding the floating base. Omega, Magician, and Angel look around and got to the floating base location. The three hopes to find answers.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Prometheus and Pandora**

Prometheus wakes up and sees Pandora all tie up not moving and looks in bad shape. He is about to get up until he could not do so. He looks at the bindings and tries to get out.

"Well it seems you are awake," said Rider as she looks at Prometheus. Prometheus looks at Rider with an evil intention.

"YOU, YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF THIS!!" shouted Prometheus as Rider laughs at him.

"I am not going to. See. You and Pandora is injured too harsh and both of you were about to die. Now being the nice reploid I am as well as few others, we tried to heal you and then you go ahead and be on your merry way," said Rider. Prometheus tries to struggle to get out. Then he felt pain everywhere as if he has been in serious fight and lost.

"Why are you even care for us at all?" asked Prometheus as he looks at Rider. Rider got down from the ceiling and landed next to Prometheus.

"Because I know how it is to be tortured to the max and have no one cares for you. These people did show me that there is good in the world and sometimes troubles should be talk to not with weapons and magic," said Rider.

"So you are helping us because the others are?" asked Prometheus as he does not get Rider.

"No not really. I have been through experiences of torture. Some are gruesome almost killed me and others are so minor but still painful," said Rider.

"Heh you are a wuss then if you cannot handle a little torture," said Prometheus. Rider looks at her chains she puts Prometheus and constricting them tighter and Prometheus felt more pain.

"AGH!!" shouted Prometheus and Rider looks at Prometheus who has agony in his eyes.

"Oh my bad did that hurt you?" asked Rider. Prometheus looks at Rider with evil eyes like he wants to kill her.

"YOU BITCH DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT HURTS!!" shouted Prometheus.

"Yeah I know how much it hurts and that is the type of pain I was talking about. I take it you are the wuss now for screaming like that," said Rider. Prometheus hates when his words backfire on him.

"Prometheus how are you feeling," said Athena. Prometheus looks at the other female reploid with anger.

"TELL THIS BITCH TO RELEASE ME!!" shouted Prometheus. Rider smiles at Prometheus.

"Sorry but I can't. I won't let go my husband out of my chains what make I will let you go and my husband should have special priorities," said Rider. Athena sighs as she looks at the two.

"Rider has a point but I need to get that chip out of your system or you will die. I already remove it out of Pandora not so long ago. Now it is your turn. From the chip that is gone you should be returning to normal," said Athena.

"THE HELL YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME. I WILL BURN YOU TO CRISP WHEN YOU GET NEAR ME!!" shouted Prometheus.

"Ah! The sweet memories of threats that will never happen," said Athena. Rider giggles as she knows that is how Fefnir and her met.

"Yeah I remember that your husband did the same thing when you two met. He made a threat while he is tied up," said Rider. Athena got a reploid type syringe and pressed on Prometheus arm. Prometheus tries to struggle out but Athena got the stuff that was inside the syringe into Prometheus's body.

"WHAT did you do…. To me," said Prometheus as his voice changes as he starts to dose off.

"Tranquilizer. It is good on humans as well on Reploids. Even though human ones takes longer than the reploid one," said Athena. Prometheus is out. Rider takes her chains off.

"I take it you are going to continue with the procedure," said Rider. Athena nods as she turns around Prometheus.

"I know where it is located thanks to Alpha who pin pointed at me. The hard part is taking their armor out and get them to sub armor is the tricky part. Then after that open their sub armor without spilling the special energy source," said Athena.

"Good luck Prometheus is a hot head and a pain in the butt to calm down," said Rider.

"Yeah I know. However he won't be up for another five hours or so. Which is enough time for me to do this quick and get that chip remove. EM chips are bad for humans and reploids," said Athena.

"Ok I let you work," said Rider as she left. Rider walks out as she sees Angel, Magician, and Omega.

"Hey Gwen," said Rider as she forgot. Magician smiles at Rider as she walks up to her.

"Hey Rider. How's life treating you?" asked Magician. Angel looks at Rider and smile.

"Well it treats me good. However, I am worried about Axl. He starts to space out more than usual," said Rider.

"Oh wow. Is there is anything wrong with his chip?" asked Magician to Rider as she has concern.

"Hmm… the last time Athena check his CPU chip is ok and the spacing out is just a sign of his chip adapting to his emotions and thoughts. Plus Athena also checked if the space capacity is ok. His chip can hold more information. But that is if he chooses to," said Rider.

"He was fine when he went against CROSHA. Though he did seem spaced out for a bit when he went on against Prometheus. Though I think his mind has kicked in when he almost got hit," said Angel.

"Ok now that worries me. I know he is a cop and all. He handles his fights pretty well. Though it is not like him to space out even in middle of fights. I am now getting worried. Where is he now?" asked Rider.

"He is with X and Zero trying to find CROSHA's place," said Angel. Rider sighs as she heard that.

"The police officers cannot handle CROSHA. They can set units to dispatch but this is more of a guardian's job," said Rider.

"We are going after them as well," said a familiar voice away. Angel looks and saw Prairie.

"Prairie, so that means that the police can stand down and we go in?" asked Rider. Prairie smiles.

"No completely. Since we do not know if the information is clear. If it is clear then we go in," said Prairie.

"I do think so. Why would she capture people like me and turn them into projects? Her little soldiers. Why would she disguise herself as a regular person? I do think she is after something big. The bio weapon that my aunt talks about makes perfect sense," said Angel.

"But is there such a weapon exist?" asked Prairie as she is trying to understand the situation.

"Yes there is. My team along with berserkers, team have found it. It is magic activation but also it needs a DNA of a smartest human. When my team discover it, it was still in lock down. The machine was in a holding position by a magical barrier. I take it that someone build it a long time ago. However, the bio weapon cannot be fully activated without that DNA. Most of us has a suspicion that it must be Ceil's mother who had done this. However, bringing Ceil back and make this thing back operational. Will cause Reploids to malfunction and humans to die. Any humanoids will last for a while before they will be hurt," said Rider.

"Well, then she must have known about the bio weapon somehow," said Prairie to the group.

"She has the ability like Axl to copy DNA and become whoever she wants. She even can mix match DNA and create a new look. She can be a new worker to a college student," said Angel.

"A shape shifter reploid. That is not good. I will put on a work order now and have it approve. Once that is done then we go ahead and collect members," said Prairie as she walks off.

"Prairie, I would be careful. She has a part of a location of where Ceil is hibernated from Cerveau. She would get you too. So I would be careful when you are around new people that you have never met before," said Angel. Prairie stops as she is in shock.

"How do you know that I have that information?" asked Prairie. Angel looks at Prairie.

"Because Cerveau have used him and he wants to warn you as well," said Angel. Prairie looks at Angel.

"Cerveau is still alive," said Prairie as she never heard of Cerveau for a long time. Prairie looks down as she tries to collect her thoughts.

"Prairie??" asked Angel as Prairie finally snaps back to reality. She turns around and looks at Angel.

"If you see him tell him to come to the Guardian HQ when he has the chance," said Prairie as she walks off. Athena came back out and sighs of relief.

"Both reploids are now EM chip free. Rider I still going to need your chains back at Prometheus. I want to make sure he won't struggle for a while," said Athena. Rider has done so and watches from the inside.

"Athena do they remember anything from attacking to kidnapping a child?" asked Angel.

"No. I talk to Pandora and knowing how quiet she is. She does not remember anything but her revival in CROSHA's laboratory," said Athena.

"Well then how about Prometheus," said Magician. Athena sighs as she looks at Magician.

"I do not know. I have to wait. Though he is going to be hostile," said Athena as Grey heard their conversation.

"He always is," said Grey. The group looks at Grey and smiles at the reploid who does not look happy at the moment.

"I heard what Marone did and all the hunters that are in Ouroboros II is making the commotion," said Grey.

"Well it is good to see you and right now the only information we have on CROSHA is Prometheus and Pandora. Pandora is awake but won't leave the area until Prometheus is awaken," said Athena.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Guardians on Full Alert**

Prairie took extra precaution to make sure that everyone she knows have to go through her husband first. Prairie finish the paperwork that makes their target on CROSHA. She signed it and send it in. The police force stops as they back away from their search and left Marone alone. X, Zero, and Axl have left the police and file a vacation request. The three left and head to Guardian HQ.

"Well it is good to be back here again," said Axl as he looks around guardian base. Illumina shows up with Dynamo.

"Oh hell no you two are here too," said Axl as he points at Dynamo. X and Zero looks at Dynamo in a weird way.

"Hey I am a bounty hunter after all," said Dynamo. Axl has an annoying look at Dynamo. Phantom and Strider hides behind Illumina and Dynamo.

"It is good to see you still functioning Illumina," said Strider. Illumina smiles at Strider.

"Yes I would say so," said Illumina. Iris and Alia just walks in talking to each other.

"Oh hey X, Axl," said Iris as she looks at Zero. Zero looks at Iris and gulped. He knows that look.

"Uh… Do I miss something??" asked Axl as he is clueless what Iris is thinking and Zero's expression.

"It is ok Axl. Let those two be together," said Alia as she looks at X with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling?" asked X. Alia looks at X with a smile and did not tell him what is going on.

"Iris and I were talking and since we are getting married I have maid Iris my maid of honor," said Alia. X has a weird look and smile.

"Oh yeah the wedding. I forgot it was next week," said X. Axl looks at X and smile.

"Hey if this feel better I have almost forgot my wedding anniversary," said Axl as he is not helping the situation.

"Which it sometime next month," said Rider as she walks in. Axl has a weird look on his face.

"You are not going to torture me again are you?" asked Axl. Rider smiles at him very big.

"Depends on my mood that day. And how forgetful you are," said Rider. Axl blushes and but his hand back of his head.

"I do hope you both are not talking about weddings. We are going to have ours tomorrow," said Dr. Marril as he walks in with Sniper.

"Wha?! That is close. But you both might have to hold your wedding as well X probably will as well if we find CROSHA," said Axl.

"I think they will not attack during anyone's wedding," said Berserker as he walks with Laura.

"Hi guys," said Laura as she wears her blue outfit. The other people looks at the human as she changes in age.

"Ok last time when we met you. You were?" asked X. Laura smiles as she remembers.

"It does not matter. It is expected when humans grow in age. I will never get any younger than the time I have met all of you," said Laura.

"That is for sure. You are what 6 years younger than me," said Magician. Laura giggles.

"Something like that. Oh Gwen I hope you won't mind being the maid of honor during my wedding," said Laura, "It won't happen until three more months. Giro and his future wife is going on earlier than me. He is about a month from today," said Laura.

"So that means there is total of four weddings. Sniper and Dr. Marril first," said Magician.

"X and Alia are second," said Omega. The others looks at Berserker and Laura who are smiling.

"My brother Girouette is next and I am last. However, I do hope that this meeting we are going be in probably going to make us hold our day jobs that we have when we no longer needed," said Laura.

"It better be. I want to make sure that when I am gone that I do not get fired," said Girouette as he walks in.

"Giro we work for the same boss. I think he is more understanding than the other people," said Laura.

"Actually the museum advisories wont say any problem about several members leaving," said Dr. Marril.

"Which it may be good to know," said Berserker to Dr. Marril. Dr. Marril smiles at Berserker.

"Did I miss the party?" asked Fate as she walks in. Destiny smiles as she runs to her sister.

"No the party has not begin. Though have you hear the news sis," said Destiny. Fate smiles.

"Yes I heard I am going to be in your wedding along with my boyfriend," said Fate.

"What you are dating??" asked Destiny. Fate smiles as she shakes her head. Destiny has a smile on her face.

"That is great who is the lucky guy," said Destiny as Grey walks in. Fate looks at Grey.

"I am the person is there a problem," said Grey as he looks at Destiny. Destiny smiles at Grey.

"No I am just happy that is all. I do hope that everything is a blessing for the both of you," said Destiny. Forge, Day, Core, and Marcy come in and see the huge group of adults.

"Look more rookies to train," said Axl. Zero looks at the four people and went back to what he was doing.

"Well if we are going to sit here and wait then I guess I sit here," said Forge. Magician recognize the group.

"Hey Forge, Day, Core, Marcy come over," said Magician. The four were shock but did see Angel's parent within the group.

"Wait did they bring high schoolers here??" asked Axl. Forge laughs as he heard that.

"Technically we are young adults. All four of us graduated High School already," said Core.

"Besides the Guardians need more volunteers," said Forge. X and the rest looks at the four.

"Get in my way I will not be so nice," said Zero. The three boys smile as they were ready.

"That is not necessary. They are going to do some other work within the base. I suggest you wait until Prairie gets here," said Harpuia as he walks in with Leviathan.

"Well this is sight for sore eyes. Almost everybody is here," said Leviathan as she looks around, "With the exception of Girouette and Prairie."

"Well, I guess we all have to wait then," said Jonathan as he walks in with Lily. The group looks at Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan. What's up," said Forge. Jonathan looks at the three reploids and smile.

"Nothing much. So you are joining as well," said Jonathan to the group. Forge smiles as he heard that.

"Yeah. Marcy is going to be the nursing assistance. While we are going to be spotters," said Day.

"So none of you are going to be in the front lines," said Axl. Jonathan smiles at Axl.

"Actually we are going to be in the front lines," said Jonathan as Lily shakes her head.

"You two should not be since it is," said Zero as Lily cuts him off as she knows this is going to happen.

"We know the risk we are taking and besides it does not matter. We could have died as projects," said Lily.

"She is right Uncle. I could have died as well as Chorus. However, since it is useful for weapons of CROSHA to go against the rest of its weapons," said Angel. Zero did not like the idea several children is going out to battle but he accepts it. Girouette the reploid walks in and looks around.

"Hey boss how are you," said Girouette. The other Girouette looks at his employees and smiles.

"Fine. I am making sure that none of the people here are CROSHA related," said Girouette.

"We are not but I am not going to sit here and let several of these assholes trying to destroy something my creator wants to keep the world like how it is peaceful," said Valkerie Theta as she has her lance in hand.

"Well that is something new to see," said Athena, "Everyone this is Valkerie Theta. An old friend of mine." Strider smiles as everyone gets acquainted with Valkerie Theta. Prairie walks in as she announce several things and people nods in agreement.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Changes Around.**

It has been few years after the announcement. I have the best news of my daughters return back then. I still want to kill that bitch who took her away from me. Well saving the world is something that Master X and Zero had done in the past. I am sure that the rest of us will follow in their path. It is weird for me to look at those two and wondering if the rest of us will follow.

Dr. Marril did had his wedding. It was not the best wedding ever but it was good to see those two in union. Most of the people were glad that he find a suitable partner. Sniper can get on his case more than any other person I know. If she does not kill him first. The surprising thing that they adopted a humanoid they name her search since there were no documents of her name.

Master X and Alia those two weddings were better. We did all the decoration and everything. We make sure that his wedding will be the perfect wedding. Alia is a sweet gal and she proves that all the time when she is around master X. Though at that time Strider and Phantom has made a reploid child name Lotus who becomes the dress holder.

Girouette and Destiny also has their wedding. It was ok for a human/reploid wedding that anyone see for a long time. Though the fortune teller scare the heck out of people making them frightened of her wedding. However, she and her husband are still a good couple. For human and Reploid that is.

Laura and Berserker also had their wedding. At that time Illumina was holding a human child name Terra. The human child is attach to Illumina but also went to Dynamo at times. Though their child is a little grown but still was a happy child. She becomes the holder of the dress. Cute child but we are still worried what she might turns out to be.

Few weeks later we find out that Iris has adopted a reploid name Kira. Kira is a sweet reploid as well. However, we do not know what the future holds. All of us are summoned and I am waiting for the time where my buster is going to meet that spider and kill her.


End file.
